


Captain Ackerman Junior

by Okutama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loss, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okutama/pseuds/Okutama
Summary: After six years since he left Underground City and joined the Survey Corps, Levi finds out he is a father. His long forgotten love appears in front of him with a little boy in unexpected meeting and from now on he needs to face new challenges, hard decisions and his long buried on the battlefield emotions.Find out how the humanity's strongest soldier becomes a father!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 87





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The action takes place in year 850, few weeks before Survey Corps' expedition to Shiganshina to reclaim Wall Maria.  
> Levi joined Survey Corps in 844.
> 
> It's my first fanfiction. I wrote this for fun, thought "why not?", and decided to post it. I want it to be heart melting and funny. But maybe there will be some drama. Dunno.  
> I don't own anything except Original Characters. Oh, you guys know how fanfictions work.  
> I'm not native English speaker.  
> You have been warned.

"Eren, what is taking you so long?" asked Levi with his usual pissed tone, when he noticed that his cadet stopped moving and was staring like an idiot in front of some stalls.

He, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Hange just finished their meeting with local merchants providing supplies for Survey Corps. They still had time before they needed to go back to the barracks, so Hange insisted on doing some shopping for her "studies". So, you could nearly call it their day off.  
The group led by Levi and Hange stopped in the middle of a crowded street in Trost and looked at completely dumbfounded Eren. 

"S-sorry... It's just... There is this child." stuttered Eren still looking at something in the alley between stalls.

"Child? What? Is it lost?" ask intrigued Hange and moved closer to the young titan shifter to see better what made him so shocked. 

Then she saw him. And her mouth nearly fell open.  
Peeking at them from the alley was a little boy. Maybe five, six years old. He seemed embarrassed that his presence was spotted and looked like he wanted to run, but something was stopping him there. He was shyly averting his gaze from everyone, desperately trying to look behind their backs, where stood the Captain - invisible to him from his position.  
What left everyone speechless was the fact, that this little fella, with his black hair and steely, sharp eyes, was spitting image of The Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"I can't believe it..." Mikasa muttered, with Armin following: "But there is no other explanation..."

"Levi, you need to come see this!" Hange called out her friend. She was still shocked, but an excitement was growing inside her.

"Levi? I knew it!" murmured little boy and something lit in his eyes making Hange even more excited.

The boy impatiently moved forward at the same time Levi made his way through his comrades.

"What's this ruckus... for?" asked Levi irritated, but his annoyance turned to disbelief in the same moment he saw a little version of himself, looking him straight in the eyes with happiness beaming from his face.

"Mind explaining yourself?" asked Hange, barely containing her amusement.   
Oooh, it was the beginning of the best day in her life. She couldn't wait to tell this to Erwin. Oh, poor Erwin. What would he give to see this confusion on the face of his stoic Captain.

"Sir, you're Captain Levi, right?! From the Survey Corps, right?! The Humanity's Strongest Soldier! It is you, right?!" the boy started asking question after question. Something in his voice was full of hope or even desperation.

Levi was still too lost in his thoughts to react, so Hange decided to take the initiative.

"Yes, he is. And what's your name, young man?" she asked.

"I'm-"

"EMMET!" a strong shout rang through the crowd, making the little boy frost. "I told you not to leave my side! Why did you...Oh God..."

A woman stopped in her tracks when she finally saw who stood before her son. 

Levi couldn't believe his eyes. This small posture, curly dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was older than the last time he saw her, but there was no mistaking.

"Anabelle.." he muttered and then it finally clicked. 

Yep. It was his son. 

"Mom! I found him! It's dad, isn't it!?" the boy shrieked with utter happiness. Hange too. The rest was speechless, including Levi and Anabelle.

When Hange calmed down, she realised it wasn't the best place for the incoming conversation, so she proposed:  
"Maybe we should take it somewhere less... crowded? Shall we?"

"You guys can go back to the barracks. Tell Erwin I will return later." Levi told his group, never averting his gaze from his past love.  
His long lost love.  
Levi as always wore his usual stoic mask, but in the inside he was faaaaar from being calm. 

"And what? Miss this? Hell no! There is an inn nearby. Let's go!" opposed Hange, immediately leading the way.

It was still early afternoon, so the inn was nearly empty. The five members of the Survey Corps, Anabelle and little Emmet all sat at the same table. The atmosphere was at least... awkward.  
Eren, Mikasa and Armin were silently sipping their tea. They couldn't believe it was happening. Their strict, emotionless Captain and a woman? What's more - he had a child?! It was almost as if he was human! But jokes aside. They were of course curious of the relationship between Captain Levi and this mysterious woman, who also happened to be the mother of his child, but they didn't dare to interfere or ask any questions. They weren’t suicidal!   
They could see Anabelle was terrified and Levi was fuming, but tried to stay calm, because this little boy, who definitely was his son about whom he had no idea, was beaming with happiness and looking at him like some kind of puppy. And Hange... Well... Hange was as always overly excited.

"Oi, Four-Eyes! Stop acting like it's fu..." He stopped and looked at a child before him. Language, Levi! "Tch. Like it's Christmas. You will creep the kid."

Levi grabbed a cup of tea in his usual manner, took a long sip and breathed heavily.

"So? When did you wanted to tell me?" he asked Anabelle directly, his tone slightly showing his anger.

"I'm sorry. Levi, I... Believe me. I wanted to tell you. A lot of times, but..." she hesitated. 

"But?" he repeated, rising one brow. 

"As I wrote you in my last letter, I didn't want to become your next responsibility." she explained calmly. 

"Don't you think my own child is my fucking responsibility?!" he snapped.

It was bad. He was nearly shouting. It felt even worse when he saw that he scared his son. He needed to stay as calm as he could, but still... He and Anabelle needed to sort this out. 

"Come outside for a moment. Hange, look after the kid for awhile." He said as he stood up.

"With pleasure." Hange answered happily and took little Levi on her knees.

Levi leaned on his elbows against the bridge and put a hand through his hair. When he turned around, Anabelle was there. Beautiful as always... And behind her were five pairs of curious eyes looking through the window. One pair looking so much like his. Genetics is scary.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risen my voice." Levi apologized.

"It's okay. Can't say I didn't deserve it." she answered with voice full of guilt.

"Why Anabelle? Why were you silent about him for all this years? And if I hear about this responsibility bullshit once more, I swear to God, I don't know what I will do!"

"Levi... You have the right to be furious at me, but I don't regret my decision. I only regret that I haven't told you sooner. But to be honest, I didn't know how." she told him, showing her helplessness.   
"It's pathetic excuse, you know."

"And I haven't finished talking." she cut him and sighed. "Levi...you know I loved you. Gosh, even after this six years I still have feelings for you.” That took him by surprise, but he remained silent. “We were young. Reckless. Stubborn. Caged underground. I... When I found out about Emmet, it was just after we have lost Isabel and Farlan. I was devastated. And from your letters I knew you were a wreck too, but... You found your new purpose in life. You were finally free. I didn't want to throw you back into that shithole, only because you knocked me up."

"So that's why you wrote me to focus on my new purpose and wait for you? Fucking bullshit..." he sweared and turned his face from her.

"I knew you would feel obligated to help. And what good it would do? If you deserted army, you would have ended up in prison. And even as a soldier you still were ex-criminal. You didn't have means and power to move me somewhere above. And I didn't want you to come back to the Underground. I didn't want to put more weight on your shoulders. You already had so much to bear. So many people depending on you. So many-"

"Responsibilities?" he interrupted cheekly.

"You said that." she laughed.

"You know I could help you get out of there somehow, anyway. I didn’t do this only because you told me to cut my ties with the Underground and believe in you. And knowing how stubborn you were, I didn’t dare to interfere with your escape plan." he added mockingly.

"As long as I could manage taking care of myself, I wanted you to do what you really needed to do. Saving the world and all." she explained playfully.

"Tch. You should have at least told me when you finally got out. And not fucking surprise me with six year old brat." he fumed.

Calm down, Levi. Calm down.

"I know. That was selfish and maybe stupid." she admitted.

"Yeah. Definitely stupid. Any reason why?"

Anabelle started to nervously fiddle her dress in her palms.

"I... meant what I said in my letter. I wished that you would wait for me under the sky as I make my way to you. It was selfish, I know. But I wanted to stand on my own, without being a burden to anyone. Especially you... Still, that was your actions that helped me escape. You remember Jan? While being on the surface, recovering from the surgery he got thanks to your deal with this earl, who made you join Survey Corps, he made connections with some influential people. When he learnt about my situation he helped me get a job from a landlord within Wall Maria. He said it was the least he could do to pay his debt to you, Farlan and Isabel. That's how I managed to escape from Underground when Emmet was nearly one year old."

"It took you so long to get above?" Levi frowned, thinking if there really wasn't a way for him to help her back then. "So why didn't you come to me then?"

"Well, shit hit the fan. Shiganshina happened, my employer lost his land and it was all about survival once again. I took every job I could. And when things finally calmed down, I decided to find you. And I did." 

Levi looked at her with confusion.

"What? When?"

"Three years ago, I was in Trost when you were leaving with Survey Corps for the next expedition.” she admitted. “When I saw you sitting on the horse proudly next to the commander Erwin, focused on mission, ready to fight, I... I got scared."

"Scared? About what? Are you fucking scared of horses?!" he asked with irritation rising.

"I was scared I wasn't good enough for you." she revealed embarrassed. 

"You kidding me, right?" he asked in disbelief. 

"You were already Humanity's Strongest Soldier, famous Captain! And me? I was nothing!"

"Wrong.” he denied perfectly calm. “You were the mother of my child." he took step closer.

"I didn't even know if you want children!"

"You never asked." he took another one.

"I didn't know if you still remember me."

He was now mere centimeters from her, looking down at her face  
.   
"You really think so low of me? Do you really think you meant nothing to me? For fuck sake, Anabelle! It wasn't just one night stand! I had feelings for you! Maybe still have... And... I... I waited. All these years... I hoped I would get a letter from you, telling me that you're alright, happily living somewhere on the surface. I wouldn't even blame you, if you found someone else. After all it was me who first left you underground. But still, I wanted to know."

"Oh Levi." she cried hugging him hasiantly, trying to figure if he’s comfortable with her sudden affection. "I'm so sorry, Levi. I wanted to be a help for you, not a burden."  
"It's okay now.” he assured her, returning her hug. “We can regret what was in the past, but we for sure can't change it. What's done, it's done..." he said caressing her head and burying his nose in her silky hair. She smelled like tea and lavender. "So if I'm thinking correctly, for the last three years you were avoiding me, trying to "become enough"?"

"Something like this. I was so scared of your reaction and ashamed of myself that I postponed our meeting day after day. I didn't even realise when it became three years."

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" he signed tiredly.

"Thanks. That's helping a lot." 

Suddenly he put his hands on her shoulders, pushed her gently, but firmly, so they were facing each other, and looked her straight into the eyes.

"You worked so hard to get out of that hell and survive, gave birth and rose a child by yourself. How can't you not see how impressive it is?!" he asked with serious frown on his face.

"Oooh...Thanks." Anabelle answered. Her cheeks slightly blushing.

"I will go crazy with you..." he stated while rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "So? What are you doing now?"

"I took over a tea shop after my previous employer died. She didn't have children, so she left everything to me and Emmet. It's connected with a house we are living in." she explained.

"A tea shop?" he repeated with amusement.  
Jackpot!

"So it's only you and Emmet? Aren't you seeing anyone?" his curiosity was eating him. She said she still have feelings for him, but that didn’t mean she’s still single. He needed to be sure…

"W-what?! N-no. Where did that question come from?!" she asked embarrassed.

"Good." He said and suddenly leaned for a kiss. 

Anabelle was too shocked to react to his tender lips at first, but after few very loud heartbeats, she returned his gentle kiss.

How long they have both waited for this moment?

Before it started to get too uncontrollable, Levi drew back. He will continue this. Without doubt. But not here. Not now when they have prying eyes on them.

"We wasted enough time here. Let's go back inside before Hange starts experimenting on our son." he said and started to walk.

Our son. His son. It still sounded strange falling from his very lips. Well, he will get used to it…

Anabelle haven't move an inch, since their lips parted. She was still trying to figure out if she was dreaming or Levi seriously just threw himself back to her life and mercilessly eradicated all her fears. She really must have been stupid to believe that this man would not accept her with his child. She only hoped he felt as whole as her in this moment. 

"You coming?" he ask, slightly turning around and rising one brow.

"Yeah. Of course." she answered with big smile and obediently followed him inside the inn.

**Inside the inn**

"Looks like everything is going smoothly." Hange stated when she saw Levi and Anabelle hugging outside. 

Knowing that she wouldn't have to interfere, she turned her attention to her companions. Especially little Emmet who was still looking with dreamy eyes at his parents.  
He was standing on the chair, hands firmly holding the seat.

"So, Emmet..." Hange called him to get his attention. "How old are you?"

"I'm six!" he admitted proudly turning to the woman and nearly falling from the chair. Luckly Eren caught him in time.

"Be careful buddy! We don't want you hurting yourself." Eren warned him kindly, sitting him on his lap. "Especially after your Captain left you in our care." He muttered afterwards, shivers running down his spine. If something happened to Emmet while on their watch, heads would roll for sure.

"Back on the street, how did you know that Levi was your father? Have you seen him before?" Hange was curious. 

Considering how similar they were, it wasn't that strange that Emmet presumed Levi was father, even if he didn’t know him in person. But still, she was interested in his answer.

"No, but I know everything about dad! And when I heard his name, I was sure it was dad! Mom often tells me stories about him. How he's so strong and brave, and fearless, and tall!" Emmet was twittering with utter admiration. 

His last statement made Hange, Eren, Mikasa and Armin nearly burst out with laughter. But Emmet was so amazed by his father they didn't want to destroy it.

"Yeah, he's definitely taller than you and your mom. But by looking how long your arms and legs already are, I think you may become taller than him when you grow up." Hange told him, wiping a lone tear.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Trust me. I'm a scientist." she laughed.

"Did your mother tell you, why your father didn't know about you?"

Emmet looked down with sadden face.

"Mom told me that dad became a soldier before I was born and their ways parted. She told me that dad was far away, fighting for us against monsters, but someday we will find him and I will get to meet him! And that happened today!"

"I see." Hange smiled gently and then gasped when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Levi suddenly kissing Anabelle. That was unexpected.

Everyone followed her gaze. The scene outside the window left Emmet speechless and with blushing cheeks. He was so moved by seeing his parents together, that Hange couldn’t stop but feel moved too.

"Looks like your family is coming together. I'm glad for you." she told him.

"Um." he nodded with smile. "Thank you, Auntie!"

"Auntie?" She repeated shocked, her heart melting. "How could someone so grumpy make a child that cute?" she shrieked and hugged Emmet tightly.

"Oi! Four-Eyes! What are you doing to my kid?" Levi asked disgusted, appearing beside them at the table.

"Leviiiii! He's too cute to be yours!" she cried.

"Tch. Have you finally lost your sight? Or maybe mind? Of course it's my son. Stop making such a fuss about it and end your fucking tea."

"Language!" both Hange and Eren scolded him, but only Eren got murderous glare in return.


	2. Back to the barracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi parts ways with Anabelle for now. With Emmet in his care, he gets back to the barracks where he needs to report to the Commander. Hange dies from cuteness.

Levi still didn't know what to think about this whole situation. In the inside he was a mess. His life changed so dramatically within a moment. It was so unreal to him, but... the feel of this little palm grasping his hand, and the presence of the woman he thought he lost so many years ago walking next to him, just felt... right.

He was escorting Anabelle and Emmet to their home for various reasons. He wanted to know where they live, how does their house looks like or if it really attached to the tea shop. 

But most of all, he didn't want to part ways with them yet. He finally found them. Or rather Emmet finally found his way to him.

Levi looked down at his son, hopping next to him with a wide smile on his face.

Thought of leaving him for even a second now hurt him deeply. Levi didn't know he even had such feelings in him. Maybe that was only the guilt for being absent from Emmet's life. Or maybe that were parental instincts kicking in. 

'Parental instincts, huh?' he thought with worry. He knew shit about being a father. He didn't have one. And even Kenny chickened out from being a father to him.  
Will he be good father to Emmet?

Hell, he needed to be!

And by just looking at Anabelle, he knew that if she wants him back in her life, there will be more Ackermans on their way soon. God, she was beautiful. Even more than he remembered her to be. She matured a lot from the last time he saw her. She was few years younger than him, so she was still in her twenties.  
Her petite figure was deceiving as always. She might have not look like this, but in the Underground she was one of the best in their group. Her speed, instincts and fighting skills were second maybe only to his. She would have make a decent soldier without doubt. And knowing her, Levi was sure she probably got back to her previous form in no time after giving birth.  
He always admired her for her strength and determination.

Unfortunately, Levi didn't have a chance for some time alone with her and Emmet, because Survey Corps barracks were in the same way as their house and of course Hange and the brats were sticking to them.

"It's here." Anabelle announced in front of neat, two-store building. Truly, on the ground floor there was a tea shop. 

"I see." Levi answered with surprisingly - even to himself - sad tone. "I need to go back to the barracks for now, but I will visit you both tomorrow afternoon." he declared.

"Oh, about tomorrow-" she started, but loud bang of the doors interrupted her.

"Anabelle!" called young man who just jumped out of the doors.

Levi frowned and silently stared at him. Did he just came out of her house?!  
Calm down Levi. Don't jump to conclusions too fast. 

"Kevin? What happened? Why are so terrified?" Anabelle asked quickly, seeing panic on his face.

The man didn't even notice soldiers behind her. He immediately started explaining.

"Caroline fell sick today. She had high fever, so I took her to the hospital. She's still there. I've just came to grab her things and leave you a note, and I'm going back to her. God, I'm so worried!"

"It will be alright, Kevin. Don't worry." she assured him. "Now go. Don't let the girl wait for you!"

"Thanks, An." he smiled and hugged her to Levi's displeasure. "Be careful on your trip. See ya!" he said and took off in light speed.

When Anabelle turned around to them, she was visibly disturbed.

"Everything's alright?" Hange asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried. Kevin and Caroline live in the apartment on the second floor. They're really good people." she explained with a hand resting on her cheek.

"I see. I'm sure doctors will take good care of her."

Anabelle smiled and nodded to Hange, but frown on her face didn't disappear.

"What did he mean by "trip"?" Levi asked intrigued.

"Oh, I was supposed to go to Mitras for a few days to get new supplies for the store, but with Caroline sick, I can't go." she explained.

"Why not?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't have anyone to look after Emmet and I can't take him with me."

"Then leave him with me." he proposed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha-? You serious?" that took her by surprise.  
She suspected Levi will want to spend more time with them from now on to bond with his son, but to already want to look after him alone, that was unexpected even for him. 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" 

"You sure? Can you even take a few days off?" she inquired, knowing that he’s already made his mind and there was no turning back. He was as stubborn as her, after all.

"Probably not, but I can take Emmet with me."

"To the barracks?" she confirmed with amusement. 

"I think he won't mind."

Anabelle laughed at her son reaction. Emmet was fidgeting beside Levi, barely containing his excitement.

"Is it even legal to let children in there?" 

"I can manage." he assured with emotionless face.

Anabelle whistled.  
"That's a Captain Levi for you. Okay. Wait a moment. I will get his stuff and you're free to go." she said and hurried to the inside of the house.

*A few moments later*

"Promise to listen to your father?" she asked with curiously lifted brow, while adjusting Emmet’s coat.

"Promise!" he assured energetically.

"Good boy!” she praised him and patted his head. When he took off to play with Eren and his friends nearby, she stood up and turned to face Levi. “If there are any problems-"

"Won't be.” he cut her off. “Be careful on your trip and get your ass back home as fast as you can. We'll be waiting." he leaned forward, so he could whisper to her ear. "And be ready when you return, cause we need to make up for this six fucking years." 

Anabelle cheeks turned red within seconds, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of teasing her.

She pulled him closer to her face, grabbing him by his cravat. With their lips nearly touching, she purred:  
"I will keep that in mind." and seductively pushed him back. 

Dear Lord, if not for the audience behind them he would take her then and there. Well, maybe they would move upstairs, but still…

Levi took few heavy breaths to compose himself. She did the same. 

"Good luck." she told him and squeezed his hand gently.

She knew parenthood could be really challenging sometimes, but she trusted Levi's judgement. If he said he will manage, then he will.

Levi joined his companions and with Emmet’s hand in his own they took off. 

"Love you, boys." Anabelle shouted behind them. 

Levi only waved her in return, his back turned to her.

*In the barracks*

They got back to the barracks just before dinner time. Most of the soldiers were changing in their quarters after day of training, so the courtyard was nearly empty. 

Emmet was looking around curiously from his father's arms. Levi picked him up some time ago, because it was faster to move that way and he didn't want to risk losing him somewhere in the barracks. 

"Dad..." It still sounded so strange to Levi’s ears. "Were are all the soldiers?" Emmet asked.

"You will see them soon enough. Why?" 

"I wanted to see some real soldiers." he confessed. 

"You were around them all day." Levi answered patiently.

"But you weren't in your uniforms..." he pouted with disappointment.

"Oh, now we are going to see a man who is in his uniform nearly all the time!" Hange assured him, already amused. 

"Really?!" he asked with sparkle in his eyes. 

"Yep. Oooh. I'm so excited for this." she squeaked fidgeting. 

"Squad Leader..." Eren, Mikasa and Armin sent her look of disapproval. "Captain, we will take our leave here." Eren announced and all three of them saluted. "See you later, Emmet." Eren added before following his friends to their quarters. 

"Bye bye." Emmet waved to them cutely. 

*Inside Erwin’s office*

Erwin was going through another pile of reports, when he heard a knock to the door. 

"Commander, it's Hange." her voice rang behind the door.

"Enter." he called and nodded to her as she saluted after entering the room. "How was your meeting with the Reeves?"

"Great, but there is more serious matter you need to look into." she said, holding the door closed with all her body weight.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused and started to stand up.

"Oh no, no, no.” she stopped him. “You better sit for this."

"Hange, what-"

"HANGE!!! If you don't move from this fu… ugh... door in two seconds, I will send you flying with them!"

"Isn’t that Levi? Hange, you better let him in." he advised, sitting comfortably while waiting for answers. He was already curious, what made Hange start acting stranger than usual. She looked as excited as if she had got a new titan to experiment with. 

"Consider yourself warned." she said and opened the door widely, revealing irritated Captain Levi with a little boy in his arms.

Levi put him down and saluted. Emmet copied his movements and Hange made a loud “aaaaaaaw” squeak. 

Erwin have experienced a lot in his life, but this level of surprise was new even to him.  
He was left completely speechless.

"Is this real?" he asked finally with slight grin.

"Should I kick you to prove you so?" Levi asked provokingly with arms crossed over his chest.

"That won't be necessary.” Erwin assured with smile, looking intensely and with great interest at both of them. “But this is, kindly speaking, unexpected. You've never mentioned you have a child."

"I would if I knew." he answered shortly.

"I see.” Erwin stood up and made his way to them. “Looking at Hange, I presume I will know every little detail sooner than I think, so let's get to the point." He stopped before little Emmet and knelt before him when he saw how overwhelming his height was to him. "How can I help you, young...?" 

Erwin was waiting for Emmet to tell him his name, but the boy was too overwhelmed.

"He’s only big, not scary. Introduce yourself." Levi encouraged him with his typical emotionless tone.

"I'm E... Emmet, sir."

"Emmet, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Erwin Smith." he introduced himself and put his only hand on Emmet’s shoulder.

"Sir, aren’t you the Commander of the Survey Corps?"

"Oh, you know about me?" Erwin shot Levi curious glance, but Levi was as intrigued as him.

"Yes, Sir. Mom told me you are dad's friend and you helped him become a soldier!" he explained with more courage. 

"Is that so?" he send Levi an amused smile, which got him only his famous "Tch." in return.

But Emmet haven’t finished yet.  
"So... So..."

"Yes?" Erwin raised his brows.

With swift movement Emmet moved forward and holding his breath hugged Erwin.

"Thank you, Sir." he said loudly from nervousness and immediately after hid behind Levi's legs, holding his pants tightly.

Erwin looked at him with shock. Hange was dying in the corner.

"The pleasure is mine.” Commander said with gentle smile and stood up. “Your father is a great soldier. He really lives up to his name."

"Oi." Levi scolded him, knowing that Erwin took pleasure in trying to make him uncomfortable.

But it was Emmet now, who started to make things worse for him.

"I know! He's the Humanity's Strongest Soldier! When I grow up, I want to be like dad!"

"My heart..." Hange received another blow and fell on her knees. Levi was THAT close from hitting her. 

"Haha, I'm sure the Survey Corps will welcome another Ackerman with open arms." Erwin laughed.

"Ackerman?" the boy repeated and looked at his father with confusion.

"That's right. It's your father's last name." Erwin explained to boy’s joy. "So, Levi. I presume young Emmet is currently under your care." 

"Correct."

"What about his mother?" he asked with serious tone.

If she was dead or just left Emmet with Levi and run away, that would become a problem. With incoming expedition to retake Wall Maria, Erwin couldn’t let his best soldier take paternity leave.

"She's alright. Will be back in few days." Levi assured him.

"You know I can't give you any days off now. What do you suggest?"

"What is there to suggest? I will complete my duties like always with Emmet by my side. That's all." he said irritated.

"You don't plan to keep him in your quarters?” Erwin inquired surprised. “Soldiers will start gossiping, you know."

"Like I give a damn about it."

"Won't he cause any problems?" Erwin knew this question would irk Levi even more, but he needed to ask it. He wanted to see, how his invincible captain will take responsibility for his son’s unpredictable actions.

"And who do you think he is? He's MY son. He won't cause any." he stated annoyed, but indisputably.

Emmet looked at his father in disbelief, when he realised how much faith Levi put in him. 

Erwin smiled at boy’s reaction. He needed to give it to Levi. That was smooth way to make his son obedient. Now Emmet will definitely try to live up to his father’s expectations and not to disappoint him with misbehaviour. 

“Good. Come to my office later. We will discuss further details then. Now go get something to eat. Your son must be hungry.” he said and once again sat at his desk. “Dismissed." 

When they were leaving, Levi shot a glance to Hange who wasn’t even trying to hide her sick amusement.

"Satisfied?" he asked mockingly.

"Extremely." she answered fearlessly. "I will join you when I finish filling Erwin in."

"Like I care." he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> To be continued soon...


	3. Dinner Time

"Eren, it's ridiculous! Just tell us what going on!" Jean complained, while being pushed by Eren towards the entrance of the dining hall. 

Since Eren, Mikasa and Armin came back from their trip the city with Captain Levi and Hange they have been acting strange. The rest of their squad noticed it immediately. They were murmuring something to each other. Getting excited over something and then seeming completely terrified. When asked what happened they refused to spill anything. It was confusing and somehow alarming.   
Jean, Connie and Sasha had no idea, what crazy secret they were hiding, but apparently the answer was waiting in the dining hall.

"Trust me. You better see this by yourself. And please everyone, try to stay calm." Eren insisted. 

Connie and Sasha looked at each other. Both kind of uninterested.

"I bet you're exaggerating. Whatever it is, it's probably not big deal." Connie commented, following behind with hands in his pockets.

"Mikasa looks like she doesn't care, so it must me nothing." Sasha added unconcerned.

"I do not care about this midget, but... I must admit. It was surprising." stated bluntly the black haired girl.

"Wait?! Midget?! Don't tell me it's all about Captain." Jean panicked, but it was too late. They were already entering the dining hall. 

"Just look." Armin said, gesturing slightly with his head.

Jean gulped nervously, but overcame by curiosity looked in pointed direction.  
And then all of them saw him.   
Their Squad Leader was sitting with his back turned to them in his usual sit at higher ups’ table with a cup of tea and a plate of food. Nothing special.   
But uncommonly next to him sat a small figure, repeatedly looking up at him while they talked and ate.

"Is this...?" Sasha started with her voice trembling.

"A child?" finished her sentence Jean, looking at the scene before his eyes in disbelief.

"Bullshit! Is this for real?!" shouted Connie, what got Emmet's attention.

"Brother Eren!!" he called, looked at his father and after getting silent approval swiftly jumped from his seat and run to the Levi Squad members. 

At this very moment, every eye in the room was on them and this boy. Literally every soldier present in the dining hall wanted answers, but no one dared to ask. It concerned Captain Levi after all. So when his squad members entered the hall and the mysterious boy moved, every conversation died and the room went silent with anticipation. 

That didn't pass unnoticed by Levi.

"Oi, you guys are suspiciously quiet today. If you have finished your food, hurry up and go to sleep. You will need every ounce of energy left in your feeble bodies, during my training session tomorrow." he affirmed flatly.

Blood drained from a lot of faces. They were now sure tomorrow will be their last day on earth, if they tread on their Captain’s toes even more.

Emmet was so focused on Eren and his friends, he seemed to not even notice his father's influence on other soldiers. He already knew Armin and Mikasa, but was unfamiliar with the rest of their squad members.

"You already have a brother sticker, huh?" Jean elbowed Eren with a smirk.

"Whooooa! He looks so much alike." Connie screamed in shock looking at Emmet.

"Yeah! But he’s much more cuter!” Sasha was staring at the boy as if he was a steaming sweet potato. “I never thought there could be any smaller version of Captain." she said without thinking.

"Oi, shut up dumbass! He will hear you!" Connie scolded her in panic. 

"It's really his son?" Jean asked, while trying to ignore murderous glare on them.

"Yep." Hange confirmed. She just entered the room with Erwin by her side.

"Is this one of your experiments, Ms. Hange?!" Sasha asked terrified, shaking her superior’s shoulders.

"Are you crazy? I have nothing to do with it!" Hange answered.

Ignoring stupidity spreading in his background, Jean knelt before Emmet.

"My name is Jean Kirstein. This is Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. We all belong to your father's Squad. Nice to meet you." he introduced them with gentle voice.

Emmet for a few seconds analyzed all of them, saving their names and appearances in his memory, and then started to speak.

"I'm Emmet A-" he hesitated for a moment, looked behind at his father, then shyly at Erwin towering above them and surprisingly to all, he stated with pride in his stance. "Emmet Ackerman!"

Levi behind him nearly choked on his tea. To Hange and Erwin amusement of course.  
It was one thing learning about your last name after more than thirty years of living and getting used to it, and another hearing it from your own child’s mouth.   
Even Levi needed to admit, Emmet was so fucking cute then, he nearly blushed.

"So the third Ackerman joined the team, huh? Nice to meet you buddy." Connie said, rubbing kid’s head and messing up his raven hair.

"Third?" Emmet asked with great interest.

"I'm an Ackerman too." Mikasa explained kindly.

"You too, Big Sis?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes. We may be a distant family."

In an instant Emmet became so happy and excited, that he run back to Levi to tell him what he learnt.   
Eren and his companions looked in awe at a little boy. It was unbelievable how such tiny creature made that huge difference. It was a very pleasant change of things. Considering recent events, the amount of death they saw and constant threat from titans, seeing ‘smol’ Levi, so full of life and innocence was like a fresh breeze for all of them.

"Let's not stand here. We're disturbing everyone." Erwin said with gentle smile and led the way to the higher ups’ table at which Levi sat.   
Most of the soldiers used this opportunity to evacuate from the dining hall. Their fear of Captain was stronger than curiosity.

Members of the Levi's Squad started to head to another tables when Emmet intrigued voice stopped them.

"You're not sitting with dad?" he asked.

"Oh... No, we are not in the position to-" Armin started explaining, but Erwin interrupted him.

"Don't mind it. This table is big enough for everyone. Tonight feel free to join us." 

‘Erwin, you sly fox!’ Hange thought and looked amused at shocked faces of Levi’s subordinates. Connie and Sasha seemed even terrified. 

"What's the matter? Are you scared of something?" Now it was Hange turn to tease them.

Emmet looked between them in confusion. Then started to put piece to piece together. The way everyone acted around his father. All the rumors about him. The hesitation of his squad members now. He then finally got to the conclusion that they were indeed scared of his father.

"Are you scared of dad?" he asked so innocently.

"Huh?!" Members of Special Operation Squad looked in unison at Emmet. They all knew, they were stomping on thin ice now.

"Ahahaha... No... It's just... Yes...I mean no..." Sasha started to mumble, scratching her head.

"Why? Isn't dad a hero? He's strong and brave..." Emmet continued.

Levi didn’t like the way it was going, so he tried to stop him.

"Emmet." 

"...and helps everyone!" The boy didn’t give in. 

"Emmet!" Levi said more firmly, but the little boy was unstoppable.

"Dad is my biggest hero!" Emmet confessed proudly. 

In this moment, Erwin was glad he had at least one hand left, so he could silence Hange scream. But honestly, he himself couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Levi was blushing. 

Well, he was trying to hide it, but definitely under his bangs and hand, there was slight blush on his face. After all this years, it was the first time Erwin saw him like this. And it was also probably the last. But with little Emmet around, nothing about his Captain was certain anymore. That was surely entertaining. Erwin only hoped, Levi won’t want to kill every witness of him showing human emotions. Sometimes this man was really helpless.

"Just get your asses over here as the kid wants." Levi hissed under his hand.

"Yes, sir." his squad members answered, barely recovering from shock.

Erwin chuckled. It’s been a while since he had dinner in such cheerful atmosphere and with so many companions. 

Young soldiers though seemed rather uncomfortable sitting next to their strict Captain, his unpredictable son, Survey Corps Commander and over enthusiastic Hange.  
They ate in silence for some time, but it started to become unbearable.   
Jean decided to do something about it.

“So, Emmet…” he cleared his throat and continued. “How come you ended up here today?”

“Mom went to buy some tea for our shop, so dad took me with him!” he answered happily. 

“Tea?!” Connie and Sasha repeated and looked suspiciously at their Captain. Their faces telling him, they knew. His face telling them to fuck off.

Ignoring them, Jean continued his conversation.

“Aren’t you scared of being here? There is a lot of people you probably don’t know and scary looking soldiers around.”

Emmet shook his head. “I’m with dad, so it’s fine! And I want to become a soldier too!”

“Is that so? I’m sure you will make a great one someday.” Armin said with smile.

Commander also decided to comment this statement.

“Starting tomorrow, you can use this opportunity to watch your father work and learn.” 

“Tch. He’s only six. Give him a break, Erwin.” Levi criticized. 

“I’m sure your son will be delighted to watch you in action.” Hange assured with laugher. “I wonder how he will react at Eren powers?”

“It’s a second time today, you lost your damn mind, shithead.” he scolded her. 

Like hell he would take his son to the Eren’s hardening power experiment, where Eren can go berserk, something can go flying from wind pressure and hit Emmet or million other things can go wrong. Oh no. He isn’t bringing him there. Even if the kid whine that he ‘wants to see a titan’. God, he hoped his son wasn’t that stupid. 

“Ms. Hange, isn’t it too dangerous?” Eren asked. 

‘Good. At least someone is thinking straight.’ Levi thought.

“Levi wanted to keep Emmet close during his work and he needs to keep an eye on you. His side is the safest place in all Trost, so I’m sure it will be alright.” Hange assured.

“Tch.” Levi massaged his brow with fingers. This was becoming troublesome. He indeed said and meant that. He didn’t want to lock Emmet in his quarters. And it was doubtful that something would happen during Hange experiments at this point, but still there was a chance.

“Dad?…” Emmet was pulling his sleeve with look full of questions. “Is it about brother Eren’s titan?”

“You know about it?” Eren asked surprised. 

No jokes. Levi and the rest was surprised too, that the little boy knew about it. Well, it wasn’t a secret for common people, but still, Emmet was only a six year old boy.

“Um.” Emmet nodded.

“Let me guess - mother told you?” Hange asked already sure of his answer.

“And aren’t you scared of me?” Eren interfered.

“No! Mom told me, you saved us!” he answered excitedly to Eren’s mild confusion.

“Ah, they were already living in Trost when Wall Maria was breached and you plugged it.” Levi explained between sips of his tea. 

“Is that so…You’re really brave, kiddo.” Jean praised him.   
Being in Trost at that time and still not fearing every titan, even Eren, was impressive as for a kid.

“I’m glad nothing happened to you and your mother.” Eren told him with genuine smile.

“It’s a shame, that Captain hid you for all this time.” Sasha commented.

“Dad didn’t hide me.” Emmet answered shortly.

“What do you mean?” Jean asked which caused Levi to “tch” him. 

“Levi didn’t know about Emmet until today.” Hange explained that part to the group that wasn’t with them in the city today.

The three of them were shocked.

“How scandalous…” Sasha commented with devious grin.

“How did it happened?” Connie asked.

“Should I explain you, where kids come from?” Levi was pissed at this point. He didn’t want to dwell on it once again. It only reminded him of all this six years he was oblivious to the existence of his own son.

“Now, now.” Erwin tried to calm him down. “We know it’s new predicament to you too, but there’s no need to be harsh. We all are just curious about a woman who brought into the world and raised your son.”

“Tch. I bet she will be impatient enough to show herself here as soon as she gets back, so you will get a chance to know her by yourself.”

“Is this your way of asking me for a permission to enter Survey Corps’ barracks for a commoner?” Erwin asked with a smile and raised brow. 

Levi only glared at him in response. 

“Haha.” Erwin laughed. “Permission granted as long as it doesn’t disturb order here.”

“Do you know how long will you be staying here with your father?” Mikasa asked.

Emmet shook his head.

“You seem happy about it, though.” Jean noticed. “Aren’t you missing your mum?” 

“Are you?” Eren mocked Jean.

“I’m sure Emmet is overjoyed to finally spend some time with his father.” Hange noted and Emment confirmed it with happy nod of his head.

The evening went on. Conversations continued. Eren and Jean started to quarrel and Hange began her monolog about titans, like always.   
Levi in that moment was deep in thought, so Emmet, unnoticed to anyone but Erwin, took a mug of water he had, looked at his father and started to mimic his way of holding a cup. Erwin wanted to warn Levi, but it was too late. Emmet spilled everything over himself.  
To Erwin’s astonishment, the boy stayed unusually calm for kid his age. 

Levi reacted immediately, took out his handkerchief and started to clean his son’s face.  
“What are you doing, brat?” he asked, while wiping his cheeks. 

“He was trying to hold his mug like you.” Erwin chuckled seeing surprise on Levi’s face.

“I will bring some towels and a mop.” Eren offered and went in action in the same moment. 

Levi intensely looked at his son and sighed. He couldn’t be angry at him, even if he wanted. Emmet tried to mimic him? How could he be so clumsy and adorable at the same time?! This son of his will be a death for him someday... And Emmet didn’t start to scream and cry like others kids. He even took a towel from Eren’s hand and wiped his seat and table, so it means he had some sense of cleanliness. Which made Levi glad.

When Emmet finished wiping his seat, Levi took him in his arms and put his cloak around his shoulders. 

“First learn how to hold a cup properly. Then how to hold it however you want without making a mess.” Levi told him, but against everyone’s expectation it wasn't a scold!

“Yes, father.” Emmet answered and buried his nose in his father’s chest.

“Good.” Levi commented and stood up.

“You’re going already?” Erwin asked.

“It doesn’t take to be a father to know that he can’t stay in this wet clothes.” Levi told him with irritation in his voice. “And it’s getting late.” he added, looking gently at his son in his arms.

A small smile appeared on Erwin’s face. To his amusement, the 'father' side of Levi was already showing and as Erwin imagined, he was more caring and protective than he probably thought.

As they were leaving, Emmet raised his head above Levi’s shoulder and loudly called “Goodnight!” to everyone. 

“See you tomorrow.” Eren shouted to him in response.


	4. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of day's events, Levi is left alone with his thoughts, until certain someone came for a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I needed to level up to Bachelor at university xD  
> Please, enjoy your time reading this new chapter. I hope you will like it. And I will try to write next one soon ❤️

Levi sat at the edge of his bed and looked at the little boy lying under covers.   
After a quick bath, which ended up less demanding than Levi thought, Emmet was sleeping soundly. He was for sure tired after today’s revelations, experiences and all of this excitement he went through. 

Levi focused his attention at his son’s peaceful expression and, with hesitation at first, he fondly brushed his hair from his forehead. He hoped Emmet was comfortable. Since he mostly occupied his chair (if he managed to get some sleep) and never really cared for the quality of his bed, he feared that maybe this bed was not good enough for this little body. It was nearly unused and for now was the only thing he could offer Emmet to sleep in.

Sleep, huh? Levi didn’t think he would get this tonight. He was fighting with so many emotions within himself. So many NEW emotions he didn’t know what to do with. 

For the first time in his life he had a real family. Suddenly and unexpectedly, but he got a son and maybe a woman, if he play it right. On the one hand, he wanted to hold them close and never let them go. He wanted to protect them, give them everything he could. It was so strange feeling for him. He knew about Emmet for only a half of a day, but cared for him more and more with every minute. And that was the thing that freaked him out the most and made him want to run away, back to the days when he was just a murderous soldier. Killing titans seemed easy compared to being a parent. How was one supposed to be a father? 

Emmet was generally good and obedient boy, but Levi could see he was restraining his childish and energetic side on his account. He wanted to show himself in the best light, cause he looked up to Levi and saw him as a hero he wasn’t. Seriously, Levi didn’t know what shit Anabelle sold Emmet about him, but it was obvious it made the boy a fan of “The Humanity's Strongest Soldier”. But will he be a fan of him as “a father”. 

Ultimately, Levi was thankful to Anabelle that she told Emmet about him and made him present in his son life even though he wasn’t there. That was probably the reason his son loved him so unconditionally from their first meet. And maybe that was also a sign that she still loved him…

But… They offered him their love, but could he do the same for them. Was he even capable? Would he even have a chance? In less than two months he could die a very gruesome death and perish in some titan’s stomach without a trace. He always had that possibility back in his mind. He indeed was strong, stubborn and persistent, but he wasn’t invincible. Since he became Erwin’s subordinate, he was ready to die anyday. Without any regrets. But how was that fair to Emmet now? He didn’t have father for most of his life and when he got him, he was about to disappear for good. 

Wait. Wait. Wait. Why was he thinking as if he was already dead?! It wasn’t like him. He never thought about death before missions. Well, not about his…  
It was natural to him to go behind the walls and do everything to make Erwin’s plan work and not to lose any soldiers. His life wasn’t important. By any means, he wasn’t suicidal. He wanted to live as long as he could. For Isabel. For Farlan. For Petra, Oulo, Gunther, Eld. And anyone who should be here, but wasn’t. He won’t go down without a fight, but if needed, he was ready to sacrifice himself for humanity’s sake. He always thought that in the end it wouldn’t matter if he died. Not until now...

Suddenly his presence was important to somebody. If he died, would Emmet understand it or curse him for leaving? Would he become the reason of his own child’s tears? Would Anabelle be able to live on with his spitting image by her side? 

So it’s decided. He needs to fight. Become stronger than ever. And survive. For humankind’s freedom. For all his dead companions’ peace. For Anabelle. And for Emmet.

Levi carefully lied beside Emmet and watched him intensely. Realization that his whole legacy was in front of him kicked him hard. He always fought for humankind’s future, but now it had a face and name. Levi stroked his son’s hair and for the first time ever kissed his forehead.

A subtle knock to his office door disturbed him and snached him out from his reflections. Levi reluctantly stood up and left to the adjoining room. When he opened the door to his quarters, he was greeted with Erwin’s posture. 

“Wasn't I supposed to go to your place?” he asked tiredly, what immediately got blonde man’s attention. 

“I thought that maybe you need a helping hand with the kid.” he explained with hushed voice and entered the room. “From the looks of it, I presume that everything is in order.” he added when he noticed Emmet’s sleeping silhouette in the darkness of the next room.

“Yeah, he's more well-behaved and self-contained than I thought.” Levi admitted, remembering that, after coming to his quarters, he only needed to show Emmet where what was and help him get in and out of the bathtub. The rest around himself the little boy have done by himself (with Levi’s protective gaze of course).

“I see. His mother must have taught him well. And Emmet seems to be reasonable and clever young boy. Also…” Erwin stopped for a second and looked with an amused smile at Levi. “I’m sure your influence have done its part too.”

“The fuck you mean?”

“Oh, come on. He’s doing everything to impress you. He looks up to you, so for sure he doesn’t want to mess up and disappoint you even in the smallest things.”

“Tch. Sometimes I hate when you’re right.” he said somehow distraught. 

Erwin was still looking at Levi, but smile faded from his face, making place for seriousness. Commander sighed and with Levi leaning at the other side of the doorway, they watched Emmet sleep.

“Levi…” he started, but captain cut him before he could say more.

“I know you came here for informations, not to watch my kid sleep. That would make you a fucking creeper and I would kill you, so better start your interrogation.”

“Interrogation, huh?” Erwin laughed. “That’s not essentially true. Yeah, as your superior I need to know what’s going on, but most of all, I want to know if you’re alright.” he said truthfully. 

“Should I be?”

“Yes and no. That’s why I came here. Most of the time, I'm not able to tell what are you thinking. And vice versa, I guess. But we know each other long enough for me to see that you as more than a mere comrade, Levi. I don't know about you, but I like to think about us as friends...in some strange way. So yeah, I came to squeeze information out of you without an audience not only because your predisposition is crucial for our next expedition, but because I want to be sure you're okay and help you, if I can.”

Usually Levi would answer with something rude and sassy, but now he just looked like he was deep in thought, contemplating Erwin's words.

“Levi, do you want to tell me what’s biting you?” Erwin asked friendly. 

“No. That would be pain in the ass.” Levi answered in his usual manner.

“I see.” Erwin moved and sat comfortably in the chair next to the Levi’s desk. ‘We need to go step by step, huh?’ he thought and put his hand to his cheek. “So first tell me, who exactly is the mother of your child? What’s going on between you two? Hanji told me you even kissed her, so I find it hard to believe it is some random woman you just knocked up."

Levi was silent for a moment, but after a while he started talking, his expression changing to somehow...tender?

"Her name is Anabelle. She was part of my group back in the Underground City. We were…hmm…'close' when you came to abduct me."

"Abduct you?" only the consideration of sleeping Emmet stopped Erwin from laughing loudly.

Some thoughts visibly crossed Levi’s mind, before he continued.

"Now I understand why she was feeling off that day and didn't want to use 3DMG with us… She was already pregnant at that time, but we had no idea about it."

"So she can use it, too?" Erwin asked with great interest.

"Oh, if you saw her in action at that time you would beg like a dog to have her in the Survey Corps.” Levi said with admiration in his voice, but quickly his expression came back to his grim one. “Good thing you didn't… She would be dead by now like…"

"She seems like pretty strong lady.” Erwin cut him, before Levi started to bring back the dead and once again hurt himself. “How did she get out of the Underground?"

"Connections, hard work and some damn luck." he explained simply.

"I know you, as an ex-criminal, couldn’t do much to help her during your first few years as a soldier, but how come you weren’t keeping in touch? If you were close enough to make a baby, telling you about him shouldn’t be a problem for Anabelle."

Levi sighed loudly and leaned against his desk.

"In the beginning we were exchanging letters, but after Farlan and Isabel’s death she told me we should focus on our own tasks. She hoped that I would wait for her until she could ‘proudly stand on her own feet and join me on the surface’. She never wrote to me again, so I just assumed that…” 

Levi stopped with heavy breath and rubbed his eyes with fingers. Erwin was still waiting for him to finish, so Levi did it, thought he wasn’t used to talking about himself, especially about his feelings. 

“I thought I lost another person I gave shit about... But apparently, when she finally fought her way out of that dumpster and got some stability, she was too scared and ashamed to show herself to the 'HUMANITY’S FUCKING STRONGEST'."

His anger was met with Erwin muffled laughter. If he wasn’t the one involved, he would laugh at this irony too. 

"You’re joking?"

“I wish I was.” Levi answered with his arms crossed at his chest.

“So she wanted to be worthy of you?”

“Something like this. She didn’t want to be a burden, got scared and postponed our meeting, until Emmet took matters into his own little hands today.”

"You know… She may made a mistake, but don’t you think that shows how much she still cares and thinks about you?"

“Tch.” Obviously he knows it. That’s why this whole situation frustrates him even more.

“She might still love you. And what about you? I have never seen you so agitated, so without question you care about her and Emmet, but what will you make them? Your strength or weakness?” Erwin asked with seriousness. 

Levi gazed at him for a few seconds, then look to the right where veiled in darkness slept Emmet.

“I thought she was dead for so many years... and suddenly she comes back from the grave I put her in, with a brat who looks just like me. If you told me something like this yesterday, I would think you had finally lost your fucking mind or have deathwish by joking like that.” Levi run his fingers through his hair, turned his back to Erwin and stood in front of the window. “But she’s back for real and she’s already driving me into the madness! She makes me greedy. She makes me want more. Want her. Want Emmet. Want to finally get rid of every titan. Want to defeat our enemies. Survive and go back to her! It’s frustrating and fucking unbelievable!”

Erwin closed his eyes and smiled with satisfaction.  
“So you made them your strength then. I'm glad. It would be disappointing to suddenly have you wavering or doubting our course."

"My will isn't that easily changed.” Levi stood still before window with his hands crossed behind his back. “And only an idiot and coward would back off at this point. Our duty was always to assert humanity's freedom and safety. Now fulfilling it just became even more important to me."

"I expected nothing less from you.” Erwin admitted gladly. “So what are you planning to do?”

Levi looked up at the dark sky. Tonight the stars and the moon were invisible. There was only blackness. Just like in the Underground City. Levi’s thoughts once again went to Kenny. He was the only father figure he had. Shitty as it was, but still… Kenny gave him a chance and means to survive. He played a big part in making him who he was today, but… Kenny wasn’t someone who Levi wanted to be for Emmet. Levi didn’t want to run away from him. He wanted to become a father to him, that he himself never had. Or at least try...

“I know shit about fatherhood, but I will try.” he stated finally, turning his face to Erwin. “As long as I can, I will be Emmet’s father.”

“And what about Anabelle? Are you planning to marry her?” Erwin asked with lips curved in smile.

“You’re entertaining yourself now, aren’t you?”

“It’s simple question and there is nothing wrong with it.” he said while grinning.

Levi gave him a fed up look.

“No. I’m not. I don’t need anyone's permission to be with someone, that’s one thing. And it's something two people need to decide between each other, that’s another.”

“But you want to be with her?” Erwin pressed.

“You already know your answer.” Levi answered irritated. 

“Okay.” he clapped his hand on his knee and stood up. “I made my mind.”

Levi looked at him puzzled. 

“I’ve made an exemption for you, by letting Emmet into the barracks, but I can’t do it all the time. To make it fair for every soldier, for the period of time before our next expedition, I will grand any soldier who wants it a permission to leave the barracks in their time after trainings and duties without applying for permit beforehand. I will allow it as long as the order is preserved and any lateness for morning briefings or slacking off in duties will be punished. What do you think about it?”

“Are you serious?” he asked sternly.

“Yes. I think it will rise morale and make soldiers less stressed before the expedition. We both know it can be the last one we ever have, so let’s them enjoy life a little bit before this possibly mortal mission. And I want you to have at least some time to spend with Emmet and Anabelle.” Erwin explained reasonably.

“... You’ve gotten soft. But thank you.” 

“No need to-”

“Mommy…” the weak cry make its way from the bedroom.

“Oh, we must have woken him up.” Erwin noticed and Levi immediately started to move. “I will take my leave then. Goodnight, Levi.” he said and went to the door.

“Yeah.” Levi answered him and disappeared into the room’s darkness. 

Before exiting Levi’s quarters, Erwin still heard a muffled conversation.

“Mommy’s not here, kiddo. Only me.”

“Daddy…” Emmet voice, even sleepy, was so joyful.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s your daddy. Now go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.”


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet's first day in the Survey Corps' barracks. How Levi will cope with fatherhood and work at the same time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter, because I found so many ridiculous grammar mistakes, I started to wonder if it's autocorrect playing with me or I was drunk while writing... I hope, now it's better.

Emmet slowly opened his eyes. He was surrounded by darkness, so he concluded it still must have been the middle of the night. The only source of light was from the torches outside that shed a faint light into the room.   
Before his eyes managed to adjust to the dark, Emmet felt something heavy lying beside him on the bed. He reached out his little hand to investigate what it was. With surprise he discovered his father's face. Levi immediately flinched in his sleep (which startled Emmet), but he didn't wake up.   
That encouraged the boy.   
He moved from under his blanket, closer to him, and snuggled his face to his father's solid chest. Emmet couldn't contain his happiness. In this moment it was everything he needed. He dreamed about finding his father since he heard about him from his mom for the first time. To find him was a miracle itself, but to be able to spend time with him or sleep in his warmth, it was like a dream came true. 

Suddenly, he felt his father move. He feared that he had woken up and he will leave him.   
But on the contrary, his father unconsciously hugged him in his sleep. Emmet has never felt happier in his life! He was so excited, he didn't know if he will be able to fall asleep again, but he needed to try. He didn't want to be sleepy tomorrow, because he will be helping his father at work!

Emmet reached for the covers, put them clumsily on both of them, closed his eyes and embraced by his father's warmth, drove into a sleep.

***

As usual Levi woke up before sunrise. What was unusual was the place where he woke. His bed. He couldn't remember the last time he was sleeping in it. He must have fallen asleep while lulling Emmet.

Speaking of Emmet, he was sleeping across the bed with his arms and legs stretched in every direction. He definitely had that after his mother.

Levi grabbed the blanket hanging on the edge of the bed and carefully covered Emmet to keep him warm. Then he delicately stroked his son's cheek.  
The reality kicked him hard once again. It wasn't a dream. He really had a son…

Levi breathed heavily and stood up slowly not to wake up the boy. It was the beginning of a busy day with a lot of unknowns, so he better get it started. He refreshed himself in the bathroom, made himself a cup of tea and began his way through a big pile of reports and papers.

Around 6 a.m. he finally finished. Levi stretched his arms and back in his chair and stood up. He needed to wake Emmet up. It will be soon time for morning briefing and breakfast for the soldiers, so if Emmet wanted to be here, he needed to adjust to the soldiers' life.

"Oi, sleepy head! Wake up!" he called from the door frame, but the only response he got was some unintelligible mumbling.

Levi sighed and made his way to the bed.

"Emmet…" he repeated gentler. "Wake up, son."

"Mmmm..." Emmet sat straight up with heavy eyelids and disheveled hair.

"Come on. We need to get you ready." Levi prompted him.

"Mmmm…" Emmet rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on his father in front of him, but he looked like he was about to fall asleep again any second.

"You want to spend a whole day in this room?" Levi asked, trying to motivate him somehow.

Emmet nearly jumped from the bed with eyes wide open. "No! I'm awake now, father."

Levi chuckled silently.

"Good. Go wash yourself. I will prepare your clothes and we will head to the morning briefing."

"Morning briefing?" Emmet tilted his head in question.

"From time to time we gather all the soldiers in the main court and fill them in with various information. Generally, it’s Erwin's job. And then we will go eat breakfast.” Levi explained, but then he realized something. Was it okay to keep a little kid from eating for so long? “I need to assist Erwin and hand him some papers, but you can go eat by yourself earlier."

Emmet seemed tempted by this proposition, but hesitated.He started to fiddle his shirt with a troubled look, just like his mom often did.   
Levi guessed the reason. The boy was probably already getting hungry, but didn't want to leave his side.

"Emmet, just let me know when you make up your mind, okay?"

"Yes, father!" he replied with a smile and ran happily to the bathroom.

Levi took the bag with Emmet's things that Anabelle gave him yesterday. Last night he only took out his pyjama and toothbrush that were on the top of the pile of clothes, so he didn't dig deep in the bag or search it through. And that was a mistake. If he did maybe he wouldn't be so surprised.

"She must be joking…" 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he laid on bed a light-colored shirt, trousers with straps imitating belts, brown jacket and dark green cloak. It looked like a mini version of Survey Corps' uniform minus “The Wings of Freedom” emblems.

He was sure Anabelle did this on purpose. She had the nerve to give him only this set with a few more shirts for change, so he didn’t have a choice, if he wanted Emmet to wear clean clothes. And of course she knew, he definitely wouldn’t allow him to walk around in dirty clothes!   
Levi knew Emmet was a big fan of Survey Corps, but this? This was only to tease him. 

Then he noticed a little piece of paper with a note from her.

‘Those are Emmet’s favourite clothes.  
I hope you like them. Have fun!   
Kisses,  
Ana’

That little… ‘Calm down, Levi. She wants to play? She will get it.’   
Maybe not soon, but surely he will make her pay for every comment, whisper and glance he will get today because of this outfit. She will be lucky if she’s able to walk straight when he’s finished with her.   
‘Stop! You need to focus on the work on hand, not some dirty thoughts, like a fucking teenager.’ he scolded himself in his mind, just when Emmet returned to the room.

***

Standing before a few lines of soldiers on the main court, Levi was going through some papers with expressionless face. The morning briefing was about to begin any moment now. The only ones left were the Commander Erwin and Hange.

The waiting soldiers were standing still, but their expressions... Oh boy. How they tried to stay calm and serious. But the view of the little version of their captain clinging to his side, wearing clothes similar to the Survey Corps uniform and looking at them in awe, that was too much. But if they don't manage to compose themselves and Captain Levi saw this, they will be dead. They will be sooo dead. 

The longer it went, the harder it was. Especially for Sasha and Connie. They were about to explode any second now and Eren and Jean were ready to knock them down if it meant saving everyone.

"Oi." Everyone straightened up in panic, cold sweat running down their spines. "Blouse, Springer. You look like you’re holding a shit. Something’s up?" Levi said, his eyes sharp above the papers.

‘Fuuuuuck!' everyone thought in unison. 

"No, sir! Everything’s in order." Connie nearly screamed, but still he couldn't stop himself from glimpsing at Emmet.

Sasha wasn't that tactful and was staring at the boy unaffected by soundless beg and prayers of her comrades.

'Sashaaaaaaa, don't do this to us!' Connie cried in his mind.

'Is her brain really mashed potatoes?!' Eren thought.

Jean was poking her side discreetly. 'Earth to Sasha! I will give you every food you want, but say something you crazy chick!'

Suddenly a high-pitched shriek rang through the courtyard. Levi closed his eyes and sighed.

Hange didn't waste any second and using her momentum, she slid on her knees to the Emmet's feet.

"How adooooooorable!" She cried in rapture.

"Isn't he?!" Sasha added like she had a death wish. Eren and Jean facepalmed in unison.

The boy was so dumbfounded by the attention he got, he didn't know what to do. He tightened his grip on Levi’s trousers, but with the rescue came the very commander. 

"Hange, you're scaring the boy. Calm down and stand up." he said kindly, but indisputably.

Emmet immediately cheered up, when he noticed Erwin.

"Good morning, Uncle Erwin." he said smiling sweetly.

That took Erwin by surprise, but unlike Hange and some soldiers he stayed serious and with gentle smile answered: "Good morning to you too." Then he switched his stern gaze to the crowd in front of him and proceeded with the briefing.

With Hange, Levi and other Squad Captains at his side, Erwin was explaining their current situation, training plans etc. It wasn’t unnoticeable though, that Emmet's presence was distracting for most of the soldiers. Some of them still didn't know who he was and how he could be here. It was pissing Levi off unimaginably. Why couldn't they just focus on their duties, and not stick their noses in his business?! Even Emmet was more mature than them now.

"Oi, shitheads! Concentrate or get the fuck out of here! It's not a kindergarten." he finally snapped.

"That's right.” Erwin admitted surprisingly. “We are a military. The presence of the child here normally is unacceptable. And while I made an exception this time due to the sudden and unexpected circumstances, Captain Levi will bear the consequences of this situation.”

‘That means more paperwork for me, that Erwin didn't want to do.’ Levi thought.

“I can understand why you are all confused and distracted by this, but it needs to end. However, it's also a good opportunity for all of us to remember our purpose.” Erwin made a pause and looked at everyone’s faces. “MY SOLDIERS! What are we fighting for?! We are not shedding blood for glory or fame! Nor for money or prestige! So what are we fighting for?” he asked and moved right behind Emmet. “We are fighting for the future of humanity! For the future generations! So that this little boy…” he put his hand on Emmet’s shoulder. “...can live without fear! Let's not forget what's on stake! My soldiers, make this boy proud! Make him look at you in awe! Make him remember you, your hard work and your sacrifice!"

"OOOH!" the crowd screamed loud and proudly while saluting.

"Now, let's get to work!" 

With that said, soldiers were allowed to go to the dining hall for breakfast that was prepared before today’s briefing by the squad that was in charge that day. 

“Tch. Using my son for your agitation…” Levi said with his typical tone, while handing him some reports, but Erwin could hear a slight impression in his voice.

They still needed to discuss a few things, but Levi was trying to make it fast, so Emmet didn’t have to wait for him for long. He knew the kid was probably starving at this point.

Emmet waited patiently by his father’s side, but indeed he was hungry.   
Trying to silence his stomach, he rubbed his belly, what Eren, who was just passing by them, noticed.

“Captain Levi!” he called and jogged to him, ignoring his piercing glare. “If you pardon, we can take Emmet with us to the hall.” he proposed.

Levi looked at him - surprised at first, but then somehow relieved. 

“Only if he wants to.” he answered, glancing at his son. 

The hunger must have made a toll on him, cause without hesitation Emmet smiled and nodded.

“Is that okay, father?” he asked again, to be sure that he didn’t make a decision his father didn’t approve.

“Yeah, go eat with Eren. I will join you soon, kid.” he confirmed and patted Emmet’s head.

“Then it’s settled. Let’s go, Emmet.” Eren said and gave his hand to the boy, which he happily took. 

Levi watched as they walked. Eren even gave his son piggyback ride. It was surely nice to watch, but he needed to focus on work, if he wanted to get it done soon and join them in the dining hall.

Levi was about to continue his conversation with Erwin from where it was interrupted, but a smug look at the commander's face stopped him.

“What?” he asked with irritation. 

“Oh, nothing. So, where did we leave?” he answered innocently.

“We were talking about the final preparations for the creation of the ‘Executioner from Hell’...Tch. Such a lame name.”

“Hey! I dare you to find a better name.” Hange challenged him.

“Hold my beer, freak. By the way, what’s your deal with my son? Everytime you see him you look like you’re about to piss your pants from excitement.”

“Levi…” Erwin scolded him calmly.

“It’s your fault for dressing him like this!” Hange opposed him. “He’s so adorable and, compared to you, he looks like a ray of sunshine. You should try to be as sweet as him.”

Erwin chuckled at this suggestion, but Levi didn’t seem as amused as him.

“I think Levi poured all his sweetness into his son, Hange. But you’re right, with all these clothes, Emmet looks even more like Levi now.”

“Remind me to thank Anabelle for that. She did it on purpose.” he explained helplessly.

“Ooh, I like her already! She knows what she’s doing and she’s not scared of you.” Hange admitted with admiration.

“I swear...if we don’t go back to the matters on hand, I will also do something on purpose and you both will have your executioner from a place worse than hell.” 

“Now, now.” Erwin smiled and tried to ease his irritation.

“Ouch, someone is touchy.” Hange added with amusement.

***Meanwhile in the dining hall***

"Sasha, you dumbass! If Commander and Squad Leader Hange didn't come at that time, you would get us all killed!" Connie scolded her.

"He wouldn't kill us! Not in front of Emmet!" Sasha defended herself.

"To be honest, he's doing a better job than I thought he would. Captain's fatherly side is not something I thought I would ever see." Jean said with appreciation.

"I never thought I would see him punished. Those are strange times indeed." Connie admitted.

"Did you see a note from Commander on the notice board?” Floch asked some other recruits nearby, so they heard him clearly. “Apparently, we can now go out without permission, when off duty." 

"You think it's also thanks to Emmet?" Connie asked his friends sitting with him at the table.

"It's the only logical answer. Oh, speaking of the devil." Armin said, when he noticed Eren with Emmet on his back.

"Rather angel!" Sasha corrected him.

"Did I miss something?" Eren asked curiously. 

"No. We were just talking about Captain and the note from the Commander." Mikasa explained to him.

"So the Ackerman Junior is under your care now?" Jean asked and moved aside slightly, to make some space for Eren and Emmet on the bench.

"Yeah, Emmet seemed hungry, so I asked Captain if I can take him." Eren clarified while gave Emmet a plate with some bread, tomatoes, cucumber and scrambled eggs.

"That's nice of you." Mikasa admitted and started to peel an apple for the boy.

"And bold. I know we're not so scared of Captain as we were, but still… He isn't the easiest person to approach." Jean stated.

"He may be harsh, but he's reasonable and really cares for Emmet. Right, buddy?" Eren asked the boy kindly.

On Emmet’s face appeared a bright smile.

"Yes! Father is super nice! He let me sleep in his bed! And he hugged me! I love him soooo much!" he made an enthusiastic explanation.  
"Haha, that's great! Now eat you breakfast. It ain't much, but you need to eat to grow big." Eren said.

"Unlike certain someone" Connie added with a smug smile, which was met with a glare from most of his companions. 

"What?! He's short!" he argued.

"Let's just eat. Remember we have a training session with him next. We need strength." Jean cut all the unnecessary conversations and started to eat. Rest of them followed.

"I hope I won't throw up all this food from exhaustion…" Sasha said after a while and rubbed her full belly with fear.

"Is training a bad thing?" Emmet asked confused.

“Generally, no. But…” Eren couldn’t find the right words to simply explain to him that his father’s trainings were kindly speaking ‘murderous’.

“But…?” Emmet pressed.

“Your father’s trainings are special, kiddo.” Jean cut in, trying to help.

“Special? Why?” Emmet asked with fascination. He was so sure the trainings his father was doing were the best, it was difficult to tell him otherwise.

"We are preparing for an important expedition, so we need to build up more stamina, strength, durability and mobility. Your father prepared a training session that will help us achieve this." Armin explained.

"Well said, Arlert." 

Everyone (except for Mikasa and Emmet) jumped in their seats. Without making any noise, Levi unnoticeably appeared at their table with a cup of tea and plate of food. Normally he would sit elsewhere, but since Emmet chose to sit next to Eren, he also decided to do this. There wasn’t much space on the bench though, so he just picked up the boy and put him on his knees. 

"We don't know what or who is waiting for us in Shiganshina, so we need to prepare for everything. And that requires us to be at our best, if we don't want to die." he said bluntly between sips of his tea. 

"Die?” Emmet repeated silently and looked up to see Levi’s face. “Father, you won’t die, right?" 

Everyone at the table stopped moving and waited for their Captain response in complete silence. They knew Emmet was at the verge of crying and even looking at his teary eyes was heartbreaking. Levi was stomping on the thin ice and they were sure, he was aware of that.

"Tch. Emmet. I and everyone here will do everything to succeed in our mission. Some of us may die, but it will never be in vain as long as it keeps you, your mother and everyone within the walls safe. Also, we are training hard, so that it's not us, but our enemy that bleeds, so don’t take us lightly. You understand?”

“Ye...Yes, father!” he responded, but he still seemed kinda down.

Levi leaned forward, so that his face was next to Emmet’s and looked at the soldiers before him (which were Armin, Mikasa and Connie).

“So, what do you think? How many laps do you think these soldiers need to run today to get stronger?"

"Hmm… 20!" he said cheerfully.

'20?! That's 10 km.’ Jean and Eren thought with pale faces.

"Hoo...And how many push-ups?" Levi continued.

"500!" Emmet answered loudly with a big smile, like it was some kind of game.

"Oho, what about squats or pull-ups?"

"Same!"

Everyone was dying inside.

"And you guys thought I am demanding." Levi told them and bit an apple. But he needed to admit, he wasn’t far from laughing. 

***On the training grounds***

"Okay soldiers. Let's get started. Warm up as you want. You have 15 min. After that, line up and we will start with a 3 km run." Levi announced with his monotonous tone.

He then moved aside to where Emmet was standing and started to take off his clothes. He took off his jacket first, then his cravat first and shirt, exposing his muscular torso. He folded them neatly and put them on the barrels with water. 

"Father, are you going to train too?" Emmet asked curiously. 

"Of course. I'm a soldier too, you know. And believe it or not, your old man needs to move his muscles too from time to time." he said while stretching his arms.

Emmet was truly amazed. He also looked at the other soldiers that started to warm up and prepare for training. They all looked so strong and incredible for him! He wanted to be a soldier too!

"Father! What should I do? How can I help you?" he asked with enthusiasm.

That kind of surprised Levi, who was now carefully stretching his not so long ago injured leg.

"Help? I thought you would prefer to wait here and watch but… from the looks of it, it's not an option, huh?" Levi guessed just by looking at his son's excited and determined face. "Hmm...You can bring water to anyone that needs it. Or notify me or the closest person to you when someone passes out… Or… You know what? As long as you are within my sight and don't cause any problems, you can do whatever you want."

And so Emmet did. 

When soldiers with his father in the lead, started to run, he ran with them.   
He had enthusiasm for running 100 km, but strength... for maybe 600 meters. He was fast, as expected of Ackerman, but he was still just an inexperienced kid.

Levi observed him carefully and when he noticed that Emmet started to fall behind, he felt really sorry for him. It was such a pity to let his son's spirit to go to waste, so unexpectedly even to himself, he caught him midrun and put him on his shoulders. 

As if nothing had happened, Levi continued to run, holding Emmet's legs crossed on his chest. 

Emmet though couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. He knew it was rather inappropriate of him, but for a few moments he let himself enjoy it to the fullest. Then, with blush of excitement on his cheeks, he held his father's head as if his life depended on it, which allowed Levi to run at his full speed without worry. 

He was first to finish either way. Just behind him was Mikasa. Another Ackerman of course. Later was Jean and Eren with other members of Levi Squad and Survey Corps.  
As Levi feared the poorest records belonged to the soldiers that were previously in other branches. The gap in skills will probably show itself again during 3DMG training. It was only logical that Survey Corps members had the best skill in using gear. They gained it from experience which other soldiers lacked. And his job was to do something about it.   
Fortunately, they weren't as bad as he thought they would be. And nobody passed out. 

"Good job! Maybe next time I would listen to Emmet and make you run 10 km." he said when the last person finished running.

Everyone launched internal screaming.

Quick break to catch breath, drink and rest aaaaand training continues!

"Now push ups! I want you to do at least 300. You can make short breaks, but no slacking off. Anyone who dares to, will have to do extra push ups with Emmet sitting on their back. Now let's go." he explained sternly and started to do his own exercise routine while facing his soldiers.

Emmet sat beside him and observed everyone, searching with his gaze anyone on whose back he could climb. The idea was so tempting and funny for him, he wanted it to happen soon.

"Don't you think Captain is starting to enjoy his new role too much?" Connie whispered to Jean.

"Huh?... Well, it's definitely strange and out of character."

"But isn't it nice to see him like that.” Eren opposed. “You can see now that under all of this harshness, bad mouth and strictness of his, he's a really caring guy." 

"I don't know what is more shocking to me. That he can show some emotions and empathy or that he tricked some woman to sleep with him." Connie muttered one time too much.

"Oi."

"Oh, fuck." Jean whispered under his nose.

"Jean, Eren, Connie, if you have energy for talking, you obviously can do some extra push ups. Emmet, they are yours."

Emmet gladly and with a smile on his face proceeded with his task and sat on their backs one by one.

The rest of the training went painfully slow. Literally. But… Even while suffering, Emmet's presence was cheering for the most of the soldiers and let them finish this hellish training exhausted, but with high spirits. 

After that it was time for lunch. This time Emmet sat with his father, ‘Uncle Erwin’ and ‘Auntie Hange’ and other Squad Leaders. They were discussing something between themselves, so Emmet ate his food silently and observed his surroundings with great interest.

Levi was peeking at him from time to time to make sure he didn't need anything and was eating his food. He was starting to get really worried though. His Squad’s next task for today was to ensure safety during Eren’s shift into titan and his hardening ability training. What he was supposed to do with Emmet then? He knew Eren was now fully capable of controlling his Titan form, but it was still dangerous for a child. He didn't have anyone to leave Emmet with, since Eren and his Squad was deeply involved in this task.  
Emmet won't be happy, but leaving him in his quarters was the only option.   
But was it even okay to leave a six year old boy alone? Emmet seemed clever and reasonable, but he was just a kid. And kids did stupid and sometimes dangerous things.   
If anything happens to him, Anabelle will never forgive him. He never will…

"I need to prepare some things, so I will be going first. See you in a while." Hange told him, while leaving the table.

"Huh?” she took him out of his thoughts. “Ah, yeah. I will be there in a few minutes."

"Levi." Erwin called him to catch his attention. Levi didn’t even notice that he was observing him.

"Huh?" he answered and looked up at him. Only in that moment he noticed that he was left with Erwin and Emmet alone. All this time he was just aimlessly drinking his tea and picking up his food. Emmet was leaning on his shoulder now and starting to fall asleep.

"Afternoon nap, huh?" Levi whispered and gently stroke his head.

"He's a little child after all. So? What is on your mind?" Erwin asked with his typical eagerness to know the answer.

"Since when you're so interested in my thoughts?"

"Since it can be something I can help you with. And I don't see you so contemplative very often, so it's fascinating to me." he explained amused.

"Tch. It's nothing you should be concerned with." he tried to avoid expressing his real worries.

"Are you sure? You know, even single-handed, I can still be useful. Especially, if it's about looking after a child for a while." he said with an understanding smile.

"Am I so predictable?"

"Usually not, but it wasn't so hard to put the dots together now and guess your concerns."

"I swore, I won't cause any disturbance and will manage with Emmet alone." Levi argued.

"You're so stubborn… I would be more worried if you took him with you.” he tried to pursue him, but Levi still seemed concerned. “I saw you two at training today. You should give yourself more credit. You did really good at both parenting and your duty. You won’t do wrong, if you leave him for a while with someone. It’s better than leaving him alone in your room." Erwin tried to reassure him, which was effective, cause Levi seemed to finally give in.

"... So what? You will take Emmet to your office?" 

"I have only paperwork left for today. He's sleeping anyway, so he won’t be much disturbance for some time." he convinced him.

"Do you even know how to take care of a child?"

"Do you?" Erwin laughed.

"Fair enough…I will take him there." Levi stood up and started to scoop Emmet without waking him up.

"I can do it. Go get your Squad and head to Hange." Erwin offered, trying to allow Levi to go back to his duties as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you can hold a child with one hand, but how will you open the door?" 

"...Good point"

"Tch. Un-fucking-believable."

***

Emmet woke up on the couch in the room he recognized from yesterday. It was Uncle Erwin’s office. How did he get here? He was with his father in the dining hall just a moment ago. Did he by any chance… teleported here? If titan’s powers were possible, maybe he had some mysterious power too.

“Oh, you’ve woken up! How was your nap?” Erwin asked from his seat, when he noticed that Emmet started to sit on the couch.

“Nap?” he asked surprised.

“You fell asleep on your father’s arm, so he laid you here and went back to work.” commander explained kindly.

“Oh, I see.” Emmet said with a disappointed look. ‘So I don’t have powers yet…’ he thought to himself.

“Don’t be sad. You slept for quite long, so Levi should be here soon enough.” Erwin assured him, thinking that the boy was sad, because he was missing his father so much.

“Okay. So what are you doing, uncle?” he asked innocently, when he made his way to Erwin’s desk and looked at it with interest.

“Just some paperwork. Making contracts with marchands to ensure supplies for us, signing reports, writing various permissions… Nothing special, really.” 

“Oh… That sounds boring.” Emmet said bluntly.

“Haha. It is sometimes, indeed. But it’s also an important part of our work.” Erwin replied.

Emmet then moved his gaze at the commander's missing arm.

“Why don't you have an arm, uncle?” he asked boldly.

“You’re as straightforward as your father, I see.” Erwin said and with a weak smile he put a hand on his shortened limb. “The titan did it. We were outside the walls on the mission to rescue Eren.”

“Brother Eren?!” he repeated with bewilderment and asked worried.. “Is it that dangerous outside?” 

“Yes, it is. But we learnt a lot from that time and we are stronger now. Also, we have Eren’s powers, your father and Mikasa’s strength, Hange's innovativeness, Armin’s intelligence and much more on our side. Everyone’s devoted their hearts for humanity’s freedom. That’s why we will return from our expedition victorious and reclaim Wall Maria.” 

“Wooow!” Emmet replied with excitement. “Survey Corps are the best! I want to be a soldier too!”

Erwin smiled and patted Emmet’s head. It was sure heartwarming to see such enthusiasm and innocence of a kid, but the truth was devastating. Erwin wondered, if Emmet knew even a small part of it, would he abandon his wish to join the Survey Corps? If he knew the truth about the royal family; his desperate desire to discover the secrets hidden in the Doctor Yeager's basement; the number of people who died in the most gruesome way because of the titans; the pain of the loss and betrayal they all suffered.   
What would he think of them then?


	6. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the Survey Corps barracks. What Levi's son will do this time? Clean some rooms? Fight some bullies? Adopt a cat? Or steal more hearts? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your waiting. Here is a new chapter!

"We can assume with high certainty that in Shiganshina we will have to deal with Bertolt Hoover aka Colossus Titan and Reiner Braun aka Armored Titan. According to Squad Leader Hange and current Special Operation Squad members, in the past battle Eren managed to defeat the Armored Titan using only his fighting skills. Since then he unravelled his hardening ability, similar to Annie Leonhard powers, and power to control other titans. The 'Coordinate Titan' power is still full of unknowns and apparently Eren can't use it willingly for the time being, so I propose that we should focus on perfecting his current powers and fighting skills. We still need to work out a way to deal with the Colossus Titan and a mysterious Beast Titan that was spotted near Utgard Castle. Hange, I would like to hear more about your new weapon." 

"Sure Erwin. My new baby is made from blah, blah, blah…” It was the fifth time Levi was hearing about Hange new weapon - The Thunder Spears. For the first two times it was even interesting, but now he would give anything to just end this Squad Leaders’ meeting and go back to where he really wanted to be and that was where his son was.

Levi leaned his head on his hand and tried to look like he was paying attention. To tell the truth he lost focus somewhere in the middle of Erwin’s speech. His mind was completely consumed by Emmet and Anabelle.   
He wondered what they were doing right now?   
How was Anabelle's business trip going?   
Was she safe?   
Did anyone try to hit on her?   
Did she miss him as much as he missed her? 

He realised that only yesterday, after he scooped Emmet from Erwin's office and took him to his quarters. They spent the evening together playing and talking. It was surprisingly enjoyable. Emmet was really curious about everything regarding Levi's job and life in the Survey Corps. They made a deal (or rather some kind of play) that for every answer, Levi will get one question for Emmet about his life. That way he learnt a lot about Anabelle's journey after their ways parted. She was always on her own, trying to make ends meet, and at the same time ensuring Emmet's happiness and health. Emmet wasn't probably even aware of how much she struggled, but from his stories, Levi could make a bigger picture. 

When Emmet was talking about her, Levi couldn't at first place a name on emotions that he felt. But after a while he realised, he was missing her. He wanted to meet her. To spend time with her. To once again wake up to her beautiful smiling face. To argue with her. To fight with her. To make love with her. To be a part of everything she did. 

And the most amazing thing about all of that, was that it still could be real. She wasn't dead as almost all of the people he missed. And he wasn't dead yet.  
They still had time and he wasted it on some meetings…  
Ugh… How much he hated these meetings. They were meaningless for him. In the end only actual plans for the battle and strategy mattered.Erwin's mind and orders were all he needed.

At the same time Emmet, once again, was under Eren's care. Levi found only Erwin and Emmet trustworthy of looking after his son when it was impossible for him. After morning training and lunch, all squads were divided into a few groups, each of them having different tasks. When Levi left Emmet with his Squad members, they were about to clean the dining hall and the kitchen. Obviously, Emmet wanted to be a part of it, so he helped them and to nobody's surprise, he was very scrupulous in cleaning. 

"You think that Captain's obsession with cleanliness is in his genes?" Jean joked while sweeping the floor.

"Even the idea of it is terrifying." Connie said as he stopped wiping freshly washed dishes.

"I doubt that is the cause." Armin stated at the sink.

"Emmet, you must really like when everything is sparkling, huh? Do you like cleaning?" Eren asked the boy to find the truth. It was ridiculous to believe that genetics worked that way.

"Hmm… Not really. My arms always hurt when I finish. But it's fun when I do it with you or mommy!" Emmet explained innocently. 

"Oh, so you help your mum clean the house? You're such a good son!" Eren praised him and patted his head. 

A light blush appeared on Emmet’s cheeks. "It's nothing." he answered shyly and folded his tiny apron in his hands. 

"You're cleaning very well for a kid. We all could learn from you." Jean praised the boy further seeing his adorable reaction.

"Mommy taught me how to do it! She told me that da...ah…” he stopped, cause he tried to refer to his father more suitably. “Father likes everything clean very much, because he grew up in a dirty place." 

"Dirty place? You mean Underground City?" Mikasa asked to clarify.

"Um.” he nodded. “I was also born there, but I don't remember it. I was little when mommy moved within Wall Maria."

"Wall Maria?! So you were also resettled to Wall Rose after the attack on Shiganshina!" Jean noticed with horror.

"I think so." Emmet tilted his head in confusion. He obviously didn't remember it.

"You have been through more than you should have…" Jean admitted and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's why we need to succeed. So that any other kid doesn't have to experience things we have." Eren stated with a serious and dark expression, which surprised everyone.

"R-right..." Sasha said shaky to break the silence.

"Let's get back to work." Mikasa proposed with a stoic expression and continued wiping the tables.

"Sashaaa, dumbass, put down this potato! It's for dinner!" Connie yelled at her.  
Sasha flinched and instinctively hid her booty behind her, which made Emmet laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she replied nervously.

"Brother Eren! Can you help me reach those shelves?" Emmet asked, pointing at a shelved high above his head.

"Just say you want him to put you on his shoulders." Jean laughed. Emmet once again was embarrassed.

"No problem. Come here." without further ado Eren caught him in the waist and raised him above his head.

Emmet let out a happy laugh when he was seated on the teenager's shoulders and started to energetically swipe the surface of the shelves, now within his reach. He was giggling and swaying playfully, making it hard for Eren to keep him steady after a while.

“Hey, Emmet! Carefully!” Eren warned him, but it was too late. Emmet sway backward was too deep, his legs slipped from Eren’s grip and he started to fall. 

Eren's blood ran cold. Everyone moved instinctively to reach the boy and prevent his head from hitting the hard floor, but they all knew they wouldn't make it in time. Jean even dived to the floor to lengthen his reach.  
'I won't make it!' he cursed in his mind.  
Everyone looked in horror as Emmet was falling down, but to their surprise he didn't hit the floor. Still midair, he grabbed Eren's shirt and used it to rotate himself, so he landed on his feet. Clumsily as one could expect from a child, but still Emmet managed to manoeuvre his body within seconds in the air and safely land on Jean, who just happened to slide at Eren's feet.

"Incredible." Connie stammered out.

"Emmet, are you alright?!" Eren asked terrified before he even managed to turn around.

"Um. It was fun!" the boy laughed and shot his hands in the air cheerfully.  
"You have good reflexes and moves for a child." Jean admitted, sitting on the floor and rubbing his arms on which the boy landed.

"Reflexes?" Emmet tilted his head in confusion.

"It just means that you think and move accordingly very fast." Armin explained, but Emmet still seemed not to fully understand this term and why everyone was so spooked.

"Ooh, okay.” he answered and in a moment became shy. “Do you think dad would be proud?" 

"Of course! But… let's not tell him that you nearly fell on your head. He will be worried. Better show him your sick moves next time, while playing with him. What do you think?" Jean proposed, to save everyone's asses from their Squad Leader’s wrath.

"Yes!" Emmet agreed without hesitation.   
"Jean…" Eren sent Jean a scolding glare for manipulating the child. He undersood the reason, though.

***

Levi’s Squad has finished cleaning in more or less an hour. They were currently warming up and waiting outside at the training yard for two other squads that were assigned with them for hand-to-hand combat training today.

For all this time Emmet was restless. He has already been running around with Eren, then Mikasa, made some front flips with Connie and caught a stray cat with Sasha. Now he finally sat down next to Armin, to pet said cat.

"It's really friendly for a stray cat." the blonde admitted when the cat started to purr, boinked his head on Armin’s palm and jumped on his knees. Emmet now had easy access to pet him, so he did without delay.

"Its fur is so fluffy!!" he said with delight.

"Do you like animals?" Armin asked him with his gentle voice.

"Yes! Animals are awesome!" he replied gaily.

"Maybe if you ask your parents, you could take this cat home." Sasha suggested, kneeling before them.

"Mmm… No.” he answered bluntly and continued with a short explanation. “Birdie probably doesn’t like cats."

"Birdie? You have some kind of bird at home?" Armin asked to know the details.

Emmet nodded, still happily petting a cat.

"I see. But it won't hurt to ask. Maybe there is a way to have them both." Armin proposed.

"Okay." the boy agreed with a smile.

At the same time Jean and Eren were watching them from the side and talking. 

"This kid is so full of surprises." Jean stated and took a sip of water from his bottle.

"You think so? I think he's just a normal, energetic boy." Eren disagreed without looking away from the scene in front of him.

"You're blind or something? For a six year old he's too smart, fast and flexible. He seriously is a little copy of Captain." he exclaimed.

"Don't start it again. He may be athletic given his birth. He’s Ackerman in the end. I remember how Mikasa was as a kid… But Emmet IS NOT Captain Levi. And certainly he doesn't have cleanliness and other Captain's traits in his genes. He's just a boy, who looks up to his father. He likes playing, discovering the world and is trying to adapt to his new situation in his own, sometimes clumsy, way." Eren said with such calm and tender expression Jean didn’t dare to argue more.

"You may be right. You seem really affectionate about this kid."

"I really like him.” Eren admitted. “Commander Erwin was right. I don't know about other soldiers, but Emmet made me realize, what am I fighting for. I want to give people living behind these walls freedom.” he was getting more and more fired up. “Damn, I want to get rid of every threat, so that these walls are not needed. And the first step to that is dealing with Bertolt and Reiner and going to my father's basement…"

"Eren, you… You think we will be able to kill them?" Jean asked looking down. He, as everyone else, was still deeply hurt by their betrayal. 

"We need to be. As long as they are humanity's enemy I will kill them." Eren vowed with anger and determination in his eyes.

Jean was speechless. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the right words.   
Suddenly they heard Emmet’s cheerful voice calling for Eren.

"Brother, look!!" the boy shouted to make his guardian look at the cat playing with him.

At the same time other squads’ members started to gather at the training yard. 

"Okay! It's time for practice!" Eren shouted to his friends and stretched his arms high above his head one last time.  
The practice began as planned.   
Lately, it became obvious that the titans weren’t the only possible enemies, but humans too. Hand-to-hand combat came really useful in recent fights with Military Police, Kenny Ackerman and his squad. Not to mention that Bertolt, Rainer and Walls knew who else could be waiting for them in Shiganshina, so they needed to be ready.   
Levi Squad, as the one with the most combat experience, was responsible for guiding other (mostly new) soldiers through training since all Squad Leaders and officers were absent due to the meeting with the Commander. So, Eren and his friends were more of instructors than participants for the time being, but they still took part in the training. Especially Eren whose combat skills were important in his titan form and it will be mostly his job to fight with Rainer.

Emmet was extremely excited by this training. He knew he shouldn’t disturb the soldiers, so he was, as unnoticeably as he could, walking from pair to pair and intensely watching them. Suddenly he stopped next to two new soldiers.

"Excuse me, sir.” he started shyly, but decidedly. “It's wrong."

"Huh?” both soldiers stopped moving and turned around to him. “What are you talking about, kid?" asked one of them.

"Your moves are too wide and hm… clumsy, I think... Sir." as his mother taught him, Emmet was trying to be polite to people he didn't know.

"What?! Listen here you little-" the soldier angrily started off at him, but was stopped by his partner.

"Wait! It's Captain Levi's son, isn't it?"

"I don't give a shit, whose son he is! Some bastard who knows nothing about fighting and shouldn't even be here, won't be telling me off!"

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Eren noticed the commotion and was storming in its direction.

"I know how to fight, sir." Emmet opposed kindly.

"Let me guess. Your father taught you. Oh wait. He didn't have to. You were probably born with his abilities.” the soldier said ironically. “Just fuck off, kid."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Eren blasted at the soldier when he finally reached them. His other friends also walked to them.

"Why are you speaking to him like this?" Connie shouted at the soldier.

"Oh, the almighty Levi’s Squad… I thought you were soldiers, not nannies." the man mocked them.  
"I thought you were a soldier, not an asshole." Jean made a riposte, to the man’s annoyance.

"What happened anyway?" Armin asked, to solve the problem with words, not the fists. 

"His moves were wrong." Emmet explained calmly. He didn’t understand why the soldier was so angry at him.

"Wrong?" Mikasa asked.

"I will show you." he said with enthusiasm and searched for something in his pocket.

Everyone froze when he took out a real knife (not the wooden one they were training with) and pointed at them.

“Whoa!” Jean let out by instinct and as most of them raised his hands in defence. 

"Emmet, where did you get this knife?" Eren asked him and slowly approached him to get the knife from the boy before he hurts himself or someone else.

"It's mine. I got this from moth-" he started to explain, when a loud shout rang through the field and made everyone’s hair stand on end. 

"EMMET!!!" Levi's was storming to them at a fast pace (with Erwin following him in the distance).

"Father!!!" Emmet called happily and ran off to him, but Levi's face was so furious, it startled him. He’s never seen such a frown on his father’s face. Did he do something wrong? Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Give it to me!” Levi ordered and took the knife from his son’s hands. “What the fuck is going on?! Who gave him a weapon?!" he asked with rage in his voice. 

"Levi, calm down." Erwin told him to somehow compose him, when he finally reached them, but to be honest, he was also concerned.

"I think it was his mother, sir." Armin explained.

"His mother?" Erwin saw that Levi was as surprised as him. He also looked at Emmet, who seemed greatly confused. "And why did he draw a weapon?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to show them how to fight." Emmet said, barely holding back tears.

"To fight?” Erwin repeated, trying to hide the amusement on his face. “How come you know something about it?"

"Mother taught me."

"Of course!" Levi put a palm to his face in defeat and sighed. ‘I swear, this woman is helpless.’ he thought to himself and glared at Erwin who was barely containing himself. If not for the soldiers in front of him, his position and seriousness of the situation, he would probably be laughing.

"She told me, I should know how to defend myself in times when she can't do it." Emmet gave further explanation, nervously folding his shirt. 

"That's quite reasonable. Extreme, but reasonable.” Erwin admitted and turned to Levi. “I bet you would do the same." 

"I can't say you're wrong, but…" Levi admitted and caressed his son’s raven head to calm him and stop his tears.

"I'm curious now." Erwin confessed.

"Yeah. Me too... Okay, so which pathetic shithead got told off by a child?" Levi stood up and asked sternly.

"Me, sir." the soldier responsible answered while saluting.

"And do you know, what was wrong with your moves?" Levi continued his interrogation.

"I think they were good and your child, sir, was just drawing attention to him."

"Oooh, is that so?” Levi was astonished by the soldier’s impudence. “Then position yourself like before.” he ordered and started to circle around him when he did. “Hm…"

"Sir?" the soldier asked confused.

"It's not correct indeed. You’re too open." Erwin admitted, holding his chin in his hand, while studying his stance.

"Wha-?!" the soldier exclaimed shocked.

"Emmet, what did you want to show him with your knife? Show us." Levi asked his son and gave him a wooden weapon.

Emmet positioned himself in front of the soldier and warned: "I will now attack you, sir."

The man was full of himself. Maybe his stance was wrong, but he won’t humiliate himself in some farce with a fucking kid.

Emmet moved forward and with a swift, fast move climbed on the man's torso, blocked his one arm with his legs and put a knife to his throat.  
Everyone looked in shock. It happened so quickly. Emmet was too little and weak, so his moves weren't the same as the one used by soldiers. But he seemed to know how hand-to-hand combat worked and used it to his advantage. He was sharp, he predicted his opponent's moves and moved accordingly faster than his opponent could react. In a real fight he would land a fatal blow on the man without him knowing what happened.

"Emmet, you can put that down, now." Levi ordered his son with a proud smirk.

"Yes.” Emmet retracted the wooden knife, jumped off the man and ran to Levi and Erwin’s side. “Father… are you mad at me?"

"No... but slightly surprised." he admitted.

“Now I want to meet your woman even more.” Erwin said to Levi and made his way to the soldiers gathered around the defeated one, to make some kind of lesson from this and restore said one soldier morale.

"I swear, this family is something else!" Connie squealed in amazement.

"You still think it's not in his genes?" Jean asked Eren.

Levi seated Emmet on the fallen tree on the side and went to back up Erwin. 

“Okay soldiers, gather here! We will review some basic moves and positions, cause it seems you need it."

The training started once again. Levi trained with them, from time to time looking at Emmet who was sitting on the side with Erwin. After a while, respective Squad Leaders also came to the training ground. 

"Captain Levi, we will supervise the training from here." one of them said to him.

"Okay. Thanks. Keep a really close eye on these brats. They’re fucking holpless as it is for now. "

Levi approached Emmet and Erwin on the side and started to train again, but this time, showing them other moves.

"Does it ring a bell, kid?" Levi asked after a while.

Emmet nodded. "Mommy is training the same way!"

"Anabelle has military training?" Erwin asked curiously.  
"Does it look like military training?” he asked cynically. “When we were underground, I taught her how to fight. And I was taught by Kenny."

"Kenny?" Emmet asked with interest.

"It's your late granduncle." Levi clarified. 

"Oh, I wish I could have met him."

"Don't. He wasn't a good man, but… he saved me." Levi admitted with a sad look.

"That's all I need to like him!" Emmet replied cheerfully.

"Heh. You're too simple kid." he said and rubbed his head. "I still can't believe your mother taught you how to fight… Huh?" He looked closer to the knife he held. It looked familiar. Was it…? No. 

"Something's wrong?" Erwin asked.

"No." 

This was his knife. To be more precise, one from the pair he got from Kenny. When he started to meet up with Ana, he gave it to her. Erwin will probably call it a proof of his love to her, but he just wanted her to be safe and have means to protect herself. Well, maybe he wouldn't be too wrong…

"Here." he gave Emmet his knife back. "You should have it, but draw it only when you need."

"Yes, father!"

"Let's go Erwin. You have some paperwork for me, right?” he said to the man and reached out his hand to his son. “Emmet, come on boy."

Emmet gladly grabbed his hand and with a wide smile on his face went with his father to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Anabelle will finally come back! Stay tuned ❤️


	7. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Emmet how to fly. Anabelle shows Levi how to fly too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just finished chapter number 7. There is probably a lot of grammar mistakes, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Sorry in advance. I will edit the chapter when I find all of them.

Chapter 7

It was still early in the morning.   
Erwin just finished his morning workout to strengthen his body. It wasn’t long since he lost his right arm. He felt weak. Weaker than ever before, but he was too determined and stubborn to give up now and retire. If he trains day by day, he will regain his previous strength. He was sure about it.   
Part of recovering and getting back his lost capabilities was a good diet, so he headed out for breakfast. As a commander he could easily get someone to bring him food to his room, but he liked meeting everyone in the dining hall. That way he could observe his soldiers, learn more about them, their fears and dreams.   
And now, he had one more reason to go there.  
Oh, how he hoped, he would bump on Levi and Emmet. Watching them was so amusing and… refreshing. He himself wasn't a family man. His duty and goal was too important for him. It was all his life. It wouldn't be fair to marry a woman and not give her time and attention she deserved. Not to mention that he could die anyday.  
He thought Levi was the same, but Walls, what a surprise!  
Well, Erwin probably was right about him being single by choice, but apparently it wasn’t the case in the past. Things changed so suddenly and Levi needed to make a decision before it’s too late. In the beginning, Erwin wasn’t sure what Levi would do. Emmet was already here and Miss Anabelle was probably still in love with him. There were only two possible ways to deal with this situation.One - cut ties with them, to spare them pain and loss. Or… fully use given chances, try hard not to lose them and not to die.  
And from the looks of it, Levi chose to be with them without second thought.

Erwin noticed him strolling on the yard with sleepy Emmet in his arms.

"Good morning, Levi." he waved to him as he approached them.

"Morning." Levi said silently, glancing only once at the Commander and then returning his gaze to his son's sleeping face.

"You want something?" he asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Just to talk. I guess it's still too early in the morning for the boy. But he didn't seem to have this problem for the last two days." Erwin noticed.

"Tch. He was up late yesterday. My bad. He was eager to wait for me to finish my work and when I did, he was so excited, we played till late night. I wanted to take him to the dining hall, thought food would wake him up, but it didn't." Levi explained monotonously.

"So you decided to take a stroll with him instead. I see."

Emmet snuffled in Levi's neck with his hand so close to his mouth, he was nearly sucking his thumb.

"You're responsible for vertical maneuvering training today, right? What will you do with Emmet?" Erwin asked.

"I’m not the instructor today. Only the helper. I need to show those brats the way in the forest and maneuvers they need to practice today. With that done, I can help with supervising them from the ground with Emmet by my side. There is always someone on the ground, so when I’m in the air, I will have him wait there. Emmet can manage himself and I believe he will behave when he's not within my sight. The soldiers don't need to interact with him when I'm not there, if that's concerning you. Just be there, just in case." he explained and propped his hold on Emmet.

"No. It's not concerning at all. Some lessons of responsibility for other human beings can be good for the soldiers too. And until now Emmet showed only the obedience and even capability of protecting himself. But I think you forgot about something." Erwin pointed with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Levi raised his one eyebrow, not fully catching what his partner meant.

"Do you really believe he won't want to try flying with our gear with you?" he asked grinning.

"Tch. Shit, you're right." 

Levi hasn't thought about this little aspect, but Erwin was correct. Using vertical maneuvering equipment looked impressive from the outside and most of the kids dreamt about flying into the skies with one. And Emmet - the no.1 fan of the Survey Corps - was surely one of those kids.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you to hold him and use your gear, right? You can always tie him to your back." Erwin proposed without seeing the slightest problem.

"You're the worst commander I have ever seen. How many rules do you plan to break for Emmet?" Levi asked with a reprimanding tone. Of course practically it wasn’t a problem for Levi to hold Emmet and took off in his gear. He practiced vertical maneuvering extensively, so he wouldn’t even mind some additional weight on his back. But it for sure wasn’t completely legal. 

"Ooh, I’m not breaking any rules. You are.” Erwin corrected him with a mischievous look. “It’s no harm, when I don’t see it and when I do, I just need to give you more paperwork as punishment."

"Good to know, asshole.” Levi sent him an angry glare, but after some thought he added quietly. “But thanks."

"You're welcome. I will later bring papers to your office." Erwin told him and headed to the dining hall. Levi flipped him off behind his back.  
Few minutes after he disappeared inside the dining hall, Erwin came back with two cups of tea. He sat on a bench nearby and waved to Levi to come. 

“Here, your tea.” Erwin put down both cups on the bench. It was hard for him to maneuver both of them with one hand, so he put them down first, then gave one cup to Levi, and then reached for his own. 

“It’s still early in the morning and you’re already awfully kind. You’re scheming something or what?” he asked cynically. 

Erwin rolled his eyes and took a sip from his cup.

“I just value the time we spend together. I didn't want to sit alone in the dining hall.” he explained.

“Oh, wow. You’ve just admitted that you don’t have friends.” Levi mocked him.

“You know that wasn’t the point. And you know very well, that I don’t have time and need for making friends. You need to suffice.” 

“Ugh, disgusting.” Levi said, but they both knew they were indeed more than comrades. Being friends sounded childish, but Erwin meant a lot to him. Levi didn’t only respect him or follow him by obligation. He also cherished the time they were spending together. The time… How foolish were people who thought money were the most valuable thing in life. It was always the time. The time they lacked so miserably. 

“I can tell what you’re thinking about.”

“Last time you told me I wasn’t so predictable.” Levi replied with his usual tone.

“It just happened, I’m probably thinking about the same thing. The next expedition… It’s the most important and dangerous we have ever had. With the risk we’re taking, it just feels like we have very limited time within the living.” Erwin contemplated his reflection in the cup of tea.

“We always had, Erwin. Besides, nobody, not only the soldiers, knows when they will die. It can be in 10 years, tomorrow or even today. Life is short. We’ve already escaped death so many times. We are strong and desperate, Erwin. I know you. You won’t kick the bucket without putting up a fight. And so won’t I.”

Erwin smiled after hearing his words.

“You’re right. Guess, I’m just feeling anxious.” he said and touched his amputated arm.

Levi sent him a serious look. 

“Erwin, you…” Levi didn’t manage to finish, because Erwin cut in.

“What do you plan to tell Anabelle about this? It’s kind of confidential, you know. Maybe not completely confidential, but the command prefers the expedition to retake Wall Maria to stay unknown for as long as possible. We still could have spies in our surroundings.” he said while watching Emmet wriggle in his sleep.

“Tch…But I can’t really hide it, can I? It wouldn’t be fair to once again leave her without a word.”

“Right.” Erwin agreed with him. “If it helps, the first time wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“Yeah. It was yours.” Levi retorted.

“Ouch. If it wasn’t for my offer, you would be already dead, Mr. Wanted Criminal.” Erwin noted playfully.

“Nobody asked you to come to the Underground to catch me.”

“You regret it?” Erwin asked in search for his sincere answer.

Levi looked at him surprised at first, then thoughtfully moved his gaze on Emmet.

“... No. A lot of bad things happened. But there were good things too. It’s just how my life turned out. I’m still alive. There is no point in wasting time by regretting the past.” he said and started to rock Emmet, kind of violently, to force him to wake up.

“I’m glad you’re thinking that way. Though, I'm starting to fear that your lady would hate me, when she learns it was me that took you from her.”

Levi snorted, which was the last thing Erwin expected.

“Hm? Levi? You laughed? Why?” he asked, kind of startled. 

“Karma is a bitch, isn’t it?” Levi finished his tea and leaned to Emmet’s face. “Emmet, that’s enough sleep. You need to wake up or else I’m putting you in my room for the day.”

Emmet opened his eyes for a few seconds, but as soon as he did, he closed them and again snuggled his nose in Levi’s chest. 

“Oi!” Levi bounced him to stop him from falling asleep again.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m in a grave danger?” Erwin joked, still thinking about Anabelle’s potential hatred. 

“You didn’t really think I would be with some uppity, weak princess.” Levi asked ironically.

“Should I expect a female version of you? We would have a whole set.” Erwin teased him.

“Very funny… She is not like me. I taught her how to fight, but she ain’t that strong. At least, not her petite body. She still can kick your ass, though. She herself is strong as hell. And stubborn as a mule. And more “human” than me…”

“The woman you felt for. I can’t wait to meet her.” he admitted with wonder. “Speaking of which, she should be back anytime now, right?”

“Ah.” Levi nodded. “I think so too. She didn’t precise when she will return, but it takes around a day to get to the Mitras. If she finished her matters and set out yesterday, she should be back today.”

“Mommy?” Emmet asked half asleep.

“Yeah, mommy. So you need to wake up to be ready to greet her.”

Finally feeling like waking up, Emmet slowly sat on Levi’s knees, slid down to the ground, turned around and while rubbing his eyes, looked at his father observing him with his emotionless expression. Then he noticed Erwin next to him.

“Uncle Erwin!” he called happily and hugged his legs as a ‘good morning’.

“Oi.” Levi wanted to scold him for attacking other people with his affection without consent, but Erwin stopped him.

“It’s okay. I feel like his godfather anyway.” Erwin confessed.

“He still can’t go around and hug every person he knows for less than three days.”

“I don’t do this!” Emmet opposed bluntly.

“Oh, really?” Levi was surprised and amused by his son’s disapproval.

“Yes! Mother warned me about talking with and trusting strangers. But Uncle Erwin, Auntie Hange, brother Eren and his friends are like family, right?”

“Where did you get that idea?” Levi asked calmly and kind of curiously.

“I… It just looked like that. I thought you trust and like them. And that they like you, father. Was I wrong? Did I do something bad?”

Levi hid his mouth and emergencing blush with his hand. ‘Great. He just woke up and he’s already fucking adorable.’  
“Of course not, Emmet.” Erwin said instead of Levi. “You know, I think your deduction was right. But your father has a point too. You should be wary of who you trust and cling to. As long as you understand it, you won’t do bad.”

“Um. Got it!” Emmet nodded vigorously and turned to Levi. “Father, what are we doing today?”  
Erwin held his chin and waited with amusement for Levi’s answer.

“Tch.” Erwin was starting to irritate him with his amused look. “How about I show you how to fly?” he said, bending forward to Emmet.

“FLY!?” he repeated with sparks in his eyes.

Erwin laughed, stood up and headed to his office. While he was passing Levi, he said with cruel satisfaction: “I will go prepare a nice pile of documents for you.”

“You…” ‘Fucker.’ he completed in his mind. He really needed to stop cursing in front of Emmet, but Walls… Erwin was making it hard. Enduring this was still a small price to pay for letting his son into the barracks and making spending time with him possible. He was grateful for that to Erwin, but the sick satisfaction he took from making him do his paperwork irritated him mercilessly.

Levi took Emmet’s hand and made their way to his quarters to collect his equipment and find something to tie him to his back. 

***

When Levi and Emmet arrived at the forest on the inner side of the Wall Rose, they still had around an hour before the training. Levi jumped off his horse, tied him to the nearest tree and helped Emmet get off him as well. Now the real ‘fun’ begins. Levi found in the storage quite durable and long fabric that he could use as a wrap. He also had an idea how he should tie and knot it around himself to create a pouch on his back where Emmet could sit, but would it really work? Won’t his equipment get in the way? In the end Emmet was already six year old. He was big and heavy, so he would easily slide on his back, disturb the maneuvering gear and that would mean a very painful end for both of them. But if he sat on his chest, he could kick the gear by accident and the outcome would be the same. At this point, he really wanted to show Emmet how flying with the vertical maneuvering equipment felt like, but was it worth the risk? 

Levi looked at Emmet, who observed his surroundings with great fascination. He probably didn’t have many opportunities to leave the city with his mom and play in the forest. 

“Look, father!” Emmet called and smiled brightly at him when he noticed a deer strolling in the vicinity. 

…  
Yeah. Fuck the risk. Emmet was worth it. 

“Emmet, come here.” Levi called him and started to prepare the wrap. If he tied it tightly enough, everything should be alright. “Okay, try to get in it, so that you sit in this pouch. Be careful of the gear.” He instructed Emmet when he wrapped the fabric around himself, tied all the knots and crouched in front of the boy.

“Yes, father!” Emmet carefully climbed on Levi’s back and with his help successfully attached himself to his back. He was smart enough to be mindful of his moves and hold strongly to his neck, so he doesn’t slide on the gear. 

Now everything was ready.   
Levi felt Emmet weighing him from behind and pressure on his chest from the wrap, but it wasn't unbearable or even as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. He quickly found the balance and was ready to ascend. 

"Ready?" he asked the boy on his back.

"Yes!"

"Hold tight then!" With that said Levi took off. He could feel Emmet's little heart beating fast and strongly on his back, his head moving around; hear his amazed sighs. 

"You truly can fly, father! It's amazing!" Emmet shouted with rapture.

"I'm sure that one day you will be able to fly too." Levi replied dispassionately (as always).

Emmet’s cheeks instantly turned pink. His father believed in him! It made him feel so fulfilled, he hugged Levi's back stronger without second thought.

"I love you, dad!" he said with happiness overcoming him.

Levi's mouth fell open as he was left speechless. It was the first time Emmet told him this and it was sincere and honest, that he felt truly... moved.

He didn’t have time and privilege to be distracted right now, so Levi collected himself within seconds. Concentrating on not crashing on any tree, he slightly turned his head to Emmet and with a gentle tone he said to him: "I love you too, boy."

With just these five words Levi officially made this the best day in Emmet’s life.

*

After nearly half an hour among the treetops, Levi landed on a thick branch near the entrance to the forest. Some of the soldiers were already gathering beneath them and preparing for the training, but they still didn't seem to see them. They seemed to be confused by the presence of Levi’s horse there, though.

“So how was it?” Levi asked his son.

“Awsome!!!”

Levi snorted and said: "I’m glad. Let's make it our little secret."

"Why?" Emmet asked with confusion, as Levi started to descend from the tree and untie them.

"Well… Others might get jealous. Those brats can’t fly with me as you did." Even in Levi’s opinion it was the most shitty excuse he could use, but the only one he managed to come up with.

"... Okay." Emmet answered after a quick thought, catching the bait.

Levi exited the forest hand in hand with Emmet, to the soldiers' surprise. They didn't ask any further questions, though.

As soon as Emmet noticed his father Squad Members, he waved to them with high spirits.  
No long after the training began.

***

It was late afternoon. Erwin rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. If he wasn't mistaken, the second part (after lunch break) of the vertical maneuvering training should end soon and the quarter of soldiers that were assigned to the training today would head back to the barracks in Trost. Maybe he could take a walk and see how the rest of the soldiers were doing. He still had some paperwork to do, but some fresh air once in a while was healthy, right?

Deciding that a quick stroll (or call it supervision of his subordinates) was a good idea, he got out of his office. While he was proceeding through the corridor, he noticed some commotion at the gates. He opened the window to hear what was going on and at the same time to stay hidden. 

"Miss, I can't let you in without permission." the soldiers at the gates explained kindly.

"I understand, but I don't have any. My son is already there. Please. I just came to take him home." the black-haired woman said helplessly.

'Oho. Looks like someone forgot to leave the note to the guards…' Erwin thought and smiled with anticipation realizing that this woman could be Anabelle. 

The guards looked at each other emphatically. 

"We will see what we can do, Miss. We need to verify your identity first and contact our supervisors, so please wait patiently."

"Great…” the woman mumbled with dissatisfaction. “If I can’t go inside, can't you just bring Levi here?"

At the sound of his name the soldiers stiffened, but didn’t give in.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Captain Levi is on duty right now."

"Fantastic…" she said and threw her arms in the air. She looked up at the sky and then again at guards. "Can you at least tell me, where he is?"

"I’m sorry, Miss." the guard declined.

At that moment something about her changed. Erwin doubted that the guards noticed this, but she for a split of a second she sent them a cunning smile and started her act.

"Maybe you can tell me what he's doing? I don’t want to be rude, but he has my son with him, you know. He’s just a little boy. I'm so worried." she explained with a heartbroken expression.

"He’s at vertical maneuvering training now, if I'm correct." the other soldier answered, troubled.

"Oh, the Walls!” she exclaimed and dropped to her knees.

"Miss?! You alright?"

“Isn't it dangerous? Oh, what if something happens to my baby! Ah, ah… I can’t breathe! I think I’m going to faint.”

“Miss, you need to calm down.” one of the soldiers tried to calm her, while the other ran to bring some water. 

“I'm sorry for the trouble. I think I will go rest somewhere. Do you know any place nearby?” she asked and weakly stood up with the help of the remaining guard.

“There is a park just on the other side of the street. Would you like someone to escort you there, Miss?” he asked politely and slightly worried.

“No, no. I will manage. Thank you. Can you tell Levi I was here, when he comes back?"

"Of course, Miss."

"Thank you. See you later." she told him with a beautiful smile and started to walk off. 

Erwin felt something in this situation was sketchy, so he watched her as long as he could. When she went around the corner of the barracks, he couldn't see her anymore from his point of view. As he was about to continue his walk, suddenly he saw a bag thrown above the wall and then a petite figure of the woman. 

‘Interesting…’

He went outside hurriedly and started to follow her. Somehow, she knew in which direction she should go, so she doesn’t bump on anyone. She was very wary of her surroundings and passed unnoticed by so many guards. She could be a great spy or thief.   
When she stopped at the corner of the one building to hide from some soldiers, Erwin finally managed to catch up with her. She heard him when it was too late for her to escape. 

"Shit." she cursed under her breath.

"Trespassing into the military compound can be considered for quite a crime, Miss." Erwin said with pretended seriousness, as she was slowly turning to face him.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm here for my son. The guards at the entrance didn't let me… wait a minute." she stopped her excuses when he moved from the shadows and she could see him clearly . "Fuck, you're Commander Erwin."

"Indeed. And you're Anabelle, am I wrong? Miss Anabelle…?" he asked for the details.

"Just Anabelle.” she answered shortly and warily.

“Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope only the good things." she replied, becoming more at ease.

"It was mostly from Emmet and Levi, so you can guess."

"Oh, Levi too?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. He's not the most open person, but if it's about you or Emmet he's rather talkative."

Anabelle blushed a little at this news and it only made her face even prettier. Erwin would lie if he said he wasn’t surprised by how beautiful she was. His knowledge about Levi’s likes in women came down to knowing that his partner needed to be clean. The rest was mystery, since Levi didn’t express any interest in other people alone, not mentioning their looks. He for sure wasn’t the type to trouble himself with such shallow matters. Because of that, Erwin didn’t expect to see such a beautiful young woman. She had her dark hair made in a thick, long braid. Long eyelashes underlined her lively blue eyes and the pink on her cheeks matched the rouge on her full lips. She was wearing white, loose blouse that was tucked in black, skinny trousers.

“Am I in big trouble?” she asked suddenly.

“Normally, yes, you would be, but since I’ve already known about and approved your visit, I will let this whole ‘sneaking in’ pass.”

"Thank you.” she expressed her gratitude and searched for something in her bag. “Here.” she took out a small bag and gave it to Erwin. “A present. It’s a tea. I didn't want to come empty handed."

"You really didn't have to." Commander responded with surprise.

"I did. Levi probably broke a lot of rules to bring Emmet here. I'm trespassing at the very moment and I may have deceived your guards to get information from them. I can't imagine the trouble we caused you." she said, now kind of ashamed.

"Don't mind it. It's all a rather interesting experience. But I must admit, your show was amusing to watch.” he said and with a sign of his hand indicated, that they should get moving.

“You saw this? And you didn’t intervene?” she asked, as she started to follow with Commander Erwin at her side.

“I was curious what your aim was. I still am.”

“I just want to find Levi and Emmet. I already know they’re not here, so I wanted to find some clue of where they are or wait for them in Levi’s room.” she explained truthfully.

“How?” it was the only question he had in his mind.

“How what? I planned to achieve this?”

“Yes, you don’t seem so reckless and stupid, that you would sneak inside military barracks without some intel or plan.”

“I have my ways.” she answered evasively with a sly smile. “Woman ought to have a secret or two.”

Erwin snorted silently.

“I won’t pry. And I believe you can’t wait to see your son and Levi. I will accompany you.” he proposed as they approached the stables.

***  
Erwin and Anabelle rode on a horseback together in silence for quite a while now. Both of them were discreetly analysing each other since they left the Trost. 

“You're even taller than I imagined.” she said out of blue. “Well, I saw you a few years ago when you were departing outside the walls, but you know, compared to Levi or me it’s not hard to seem tall.” Erwin nearly laughed. “But from up this close, you are kind of intimidating, Commander. Good thing Levi is not the kind of person who would ponder about something so trivial as his height, cause otherwise he wouldn’t stand you.” 

“I need to admit, it’s sometimes funny when people are not aware of his presence, because he’s standing behind me. The expression when they finally notice him is always priceless.”  
Now he made her laugh.

“By the way, I’ve never asked how Emmet was behaving? And...how Levi is coping with everything?” she asked shyly and with a worried look.

Erwin turned slightly and looked at her. ‘The two of them are really hopeless. They worry too much.’ he thought.

“To be honest those three days were full of surprise. Emmet’s and your existence were a shock itself. Levi has never shown any interest in any other person, so to suddenly see him with his son… I couldn’t believe my eyes. I also worried how it would turn out, but…You can be calm. Levi is trying his best to be a good father. And Emmet might have caused some minor disturbances, but the overall outcome is very good. He’s a great kid.” she smiled at these words. “And I was really surprised by his fascination and knowledge about the Survey Corps. I believe it came from the mother.” he indicated, raising one eyebrow.

“Fascination?... To be honest, I hated you.You and the Survey Corps.” she admitted bluntly. “It took you only a moment to destroy my whole world. At that time I was so devastated, desperate and angry, I was ready to kill every person that stood in my way to Levi, Farlan and Isabel. Even if I needed to sacrifice my own life, I wanted them back. Even if for a mere second. Levi's letters did calm me down, though. They made me believe that the three of them would come back home. But then I learnt about Farlan and Isabel's death… And that I’m expecting Levi's child… It was… I loathed you so much! I pointed all my hatred on you. Blamed you for all my misery, but… I didn’t understand why, but Levi found something by your side. And he was finally free. He deserved better than being stuck in the Underground City. I don't know if I made a good or bad decision, but all I wanted for him was to walk his own path, that he finally found. And I just hoped that one day I would be able to walk next to him."

"Anabelle... I'm sorry you suffered so much. You have all rights to resent me." Erwin said with great seriousness.

"I don't hate you anymore. Without you Levi wouldn't leave the Underground City, he wouldn't go outside the walls, use his strength to protect people, become Humanity's hope. You chained him with duty, but also gave him freedom and dignity he never had. I should be thanking you."

“I don’t deserve such words.” he replied humbly.

"About Emmet and his fascination - I didn't want to hide from him, who his father is. I know how painful it is to not know anything about your parents… So, after Levi joined the Survey Corps, I searched for every information about him in the newspapers etc. I needed to know if he's alright and alive after your expeditions.”

“And from you checking out Levi’s situation, Emmet learnt everything he could about the Survey Corps." Erwin concluded instead of her.

“That’s how it is.” Anabelle confirmed with a smile.

"I see. I'm glad you don't have to do this anymore."

"Me too…” she admitted and out of reflex looked up at the sky. She frowned with confusion and asked. “Shouldn’t we turn left here?"

"How did you know?" 

"Oh, it's just…"

***

"A HAWK! Captain look out!" Eren shouted from the treetops.

At the same time the warning made his way to his ears, Levi sensed something approaching from the sky. He didn’t dare to waste any second looking. Eren’s warning and his senses screaming at him were enough to make him move immediately.   
He managed to cover Emmet with his body in the last moment, before the majestic bird swooped down at them fast as a lightning.

‘The fuck?! From when hawks are attacking people?!’ he thought as he felt the wings hitting his back when the bird descended near the ground. Surprisingly the hawk didn’t scratch or peck him. He just somehow made a disappointed hoarse scream and once again soared into the sky, circling above them.

“Captain!!!” Eren and the rest of the team got down from the trees and ran in their direction.

“Emmet, you’re alright?!” Levi asked with slight panic in his voice, while holding him by his shoulders and carefully scanning his body.

The boy was dumbfounded by the commotion. He still didn’t comprehend what had happened.   
“That was strange… Hawks aren’t usually attacking people.” Armin noticed.

“Hawk?” Emmet repeated and looked up at the sky. “Ah! Birdie!! Father, it’s Birdie!” he screamed with excitement and pointed at the hawk with his finger. 

Hearing Emmet’s familiar call, the hawk descended once again. This time he landed on the ground nearby and walked to the boy by foot.

Levi was still alarmed, but it seemed that Emmet knew this hawk and vice versa. The bird even let the boy pet him on the head and made a happy squeak.

“Ah! Birdie? Emmet, is that the pet you mentioned having?” Armin asked the boy as he remembered the conversation they had when they found the stray cat.

Emmet nodded happily and on the other hand Levi looked at Armin questioningly.

“Yesterday, he said something about having a bird, but I have never imagined it would be a real hawk.” the blonde boy explained.

Levi sighed and facepalmed.   
‘This woman is fucking unbelieveable... Wait! Does that mean she’s near? The hawk appeared only today. If it was around Emmet earlier, I would have noticed. So…’

And then the beat of the horse rang through the field. Within seconds Commander Erwin’s horse came into vision with two riders on his back. Only when he stopped next to the soldiers, they noticed that it was a petite woman sitting behind their leader. She smiled brightly when she saw Emmet.

“Mommy!!!” Emmet called happily and rushed to his mother.

“My baby!” she called back and in one, swift movement jumped off the horse to catch her son in her embrace.

Erwin also got down and saluted to his soldiers that were starting to gather in front of the forest after a finished training. A lot of them were stunned by the beautiful woman that appeared with the Commander.

“My soldiers!” Erwin shouted to catch everyone’s attention. “I believe the training today was fruitful. You are dismissed for today. You can go back to your quarters on your own and take a rest for the evening. You deserve it.”

“Yes, sir!” the soldiers responded and nearly all of them listened and, instead of feeding their curiosity about the mysterious woman, they mounted their horses and went back within the Walls of the Trost District.

Only the Special Operations Squad members remained and they had a very good reason for it - to stop the incoming bloodshed. 

From the moment Anabelle came into view, Levi stood silently and was visibly fuming. The adrenaline rushing through his veins from the training and protecting Emmet from the hawk was only fueling his fury. And when the said hawk jumped on the woman’s arm, it was the last straw.   
Levi snapped and without saying a word and even considering his squad worried cries, he stomped through them to Anabelle.

Noticing incoming conflict, Anabelle gave Emmet to Erwin and slightly propped her stance. 

“Are you mad, woman?! I will ignore that you taught a six year old how to fight and gave him a knife, cause I would probably do the same. But a hawk?! A FUCKING HAWK?!” he yelled as he was closing to her.

“It's nice to see you too, love.” she said without slightest fear. Levi’s Squad was stressing in her stead, though.

“Oh, don’t ‘love’ me here.” he reached to grab her, but then…  
“CALM. DOWN.” ...she grabbed him faster, used his own momentum against him, and tossed him to the ground.

(Everyone made a shocked pikachu face.) 

She crouched above his chest and asked playfully: “Better?”

“You tell me.” he pulled his legs up to his chest and aimed to hit her with them. 

She obviously predicted it and made a backflip avoiding the hit. That let Levi to kip up. They stood facing each other, but none of them seemed angry anymore. Yes, they were still in their fighting stances. Yes, Levi was looking pissed and now was dirty, so he was probably dying inside. BUT. But. But. But. To everyone's surprise they both had playfull gleam in their eyes.

“Come here.” Levi said and reached for her hand. She let him grab it and followed him hurriedly into the woods.

When they disappeared, Eren snapped from the shock and looked at Commander Erwin with a worried look.

“Shouldn’t we go after them, sir?” he asked, ready for the intervention.

“Oh, absolutely not.” Erwin stopped him. “Let them have their time.” 

“What even happened here?!” Jean asked in dismay.

“A long awaited reunion.” Erwin answered calmly.

“I hope they won’t kill each other.” Connie spoke.

“It’s surely the opposite.” Erwin said with amusement painted on his face.

“Huh?” everyone looked at him in disbelief.

“For me it looked like they’re about to have a lot of fun. What do you think, Emmet? Are your parents fighting or playing?”

“Playing!!!” Emmet answered his ‘uncle’.

“I swear, there isn’t even one normal person in this regiment.” Sasha declared carelessly.

“Haha. Well, there is something to these words.” 

Jean and Connie elbowed Sasha in panic, when they realized how disrespectful her sentence was.

“... I’m sorry, Commander. I went too far.” she apologised, forced by them.

“No need to apologise. I understand why you are all worried. Captain’s actions and thinking can be sometimes extraordinary, but we all know, he’s not the person to hurt the woman he loves. And from the looks of it, she can read him like an open book and discharge his anger in an adequate way to his character. You should calm down and prepare for the departure. We will leave as soon as they come back.”

***

In the forest Anabelle and Levi were once again exchanging blows. And as Erwin predicted, it only looked dangerous from the outside. The pair was so skilled and aware of each other's moves, it was not a fight, but a play for them.

"How do you plan to win? I taught you everything." Levi said after a while, sending her a mischievous look.

"Oooh, I do have a secret weapon." she replied with an impish smile.

Suddenly, without warning she jumped on him and kissed him mercilessly. Levi was surprised by her straightforwardness so much, he lost his balance under her impact, which caused them both to fall into the creek.

When they realized what happened, Anabelle started to laugh loudly. She was sitting on his lap, both hands on his chest as Levi was propping himself on his elbows to stay above water and was frowning intensely. Anabelle stopped laughing and looked adoringly at his face. She then put a hand on his cheek and massaged to frown between his eyebrows with her tumb. 

“I can’t believe this frow isn’t permanent yet.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.” he said ironically.

“Ooh, don’t be angry.” she begged playfully and hovered over his lips.

“You tossed me to the ground, dirtied my clothes, caused our fall to the river, and I’m not supposed to be pissed?” he asked, raising his brow.

“Can I make up for this somehow?” she asked knowing very well what she was implying.   
He took her hand that was on his cheek in his and kissed it. 

“Beats me.” he said without breaking eye contact with her.

She smiled with a slight blush, leaned forward and kissed him one more time.   
This time the kiss was longer, deeper and more intense.   
When they finally parted their lips to catch a long lost breath, she could swear the heat from their bodies could boil the water in the creek. As they both moved their bodies closer to continue their passionate reunion, they heard the most annoying thing they could at the moment.

“CAPTAIN!”   
“Captain Levi!”  
“Miss Anabelle!”

The calls from members of the Levi’s Squad reverberated in the forest and they meant only one thing - the fun was over and they needed to head back. 

Levi and Anabelle both sighed in unison.

"Such a shame we can’t continue." she started to stand up, but he caught her arm by instinct.

"Tonight. At home." he announced sternly. 

Her cheeks turned red, but she sent him a loving smile and landed one last gentle kiss on his lips.

"That means you’re coming home today. I’m so happy." she said as she put her forehead on his chest to hide her watering eyes from him. 

When she sat up and straightened to stand up, she heard Levi hiss in pain. And it didn’t take long until she realized what was the cause. Or rather felt under her.  
“Sorry.” she stood up instantly, red as brick, wary not to touch the painful bulge in his pants. “I will go back to the rest. You stay here and... calm down.” she suggested.

“Definitely don’t want to be seen by soldiers with the hard-on.” Levi admitted without any shame as he sat in the water.

“I definitely don’t want to explain it to Emmet yet.” she laughed and went to the direction they came from.

When Eren saw her, he and the rest immediately ran to her. 

"Miss are you alright?!" Jean asked, seeing her all wet.

Eren took off his cloak and gave her without hesitation.

“Thank you. Everything is perfectly alright.” she thanked Eren and assured everyone, when Emmet skipped to her side. “Ah my little prince, were you a good boy?” 

"Where is father?" the boy asked worriedly.

"He will be here in a minute. He needs to calm down." she answered innocently.

“Mommy, why are you wet?” the boy inquired. 

“Me and daddy found a creek and swam a little.” she explained to her son and caressed his raven hair. “It might be kind of late and I’m not looking very proper, but I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Anabelle, Emmet’s mother. It’s really nice to meet you.” she said to everyone.

“The pleasure is on our side.” Eren answered in the name of his friends.

“I hope Emmet didn’t cause you any problems.”

“No, not at all. We had a lot of fun, right, buddy?” Jean asked the boy, who nodded in agreement. 

“I’m really grateful you helped Levi. I have a present for you.” she reached for her belongings, that she had left on the ground, and took out the bag of tea. “I only knew Eren, Mikasa and Armin from the other day, so I wasn’t sure for how many people I should prepare the tea. It should be enough, though. Are you guys all from Levi’s Squad?”

“Thank you.” Eren said as he received the present. Connie at the same time officially and politely answered her question.

“Ah, yes. It’s a great honor to be in the Special Operation Squad. Captain Ackerman taught us a lot.”

“Ackerman?” she repeated with bewilderment.

“That’s his real surname. He found out recently.” Erwin explained shortly.

Anabelle's mouth fell open. When her eyes caught Levi’s figure coming from the forest, she ran to his side and forgetting about her surroundings and proper manners, she jumped on him, laughing happily. Emmet thought it was a play, so he ran after her.

“You found it!! You really did!!” she shouted, overcome by happiness.

“What?!” Levi wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but now Emmet also tried to jump on him, so he took him in his arms, when Anabelle let go.

“Your name, dumbass! They’ve told me.” she explained. “Levi Ackerman. There is a nice gingle in it.”

“Ah… Yeah.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked concerned, as he lowered his head with a grim look.

“Nothing.” her question was met with only this brief parry.

Levi took a deep breath and looked to the side. He saw Erwin and his squad mounting the horses. Some of them had a glad smile. Some were still confused. He whistled for his horse and looked back at Anabelle, who was still waiting for a proper answer. 

“You don’t give up easily, do you?”

“You know me well.” she said with a stubborn look.

“Tch.” Levi sighed and started to explain. “I met Kenny. Or should I say Kenny Ackerman.”

“Kenny?” she repeated and searched in her memory the man named Kenny. “That Kenny?! Wait. Wait. Don’t tell me, he is your father!?”

“I thought that for a moment too, but no. It turned out he was my mother’s older brother.”

“Where is he now?” she asked, already fearing the answer.

“Dead.” he responded bluntly.

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” she comforted him with a hug.

“Don’t. He was an asshole.”

“But you still loved him. I’m glad you found out, anyway.”

“How about you? Still using fake names?” he asked. In the same time his horse came closer, so he put Emmet on the saddle, jump on behind him and took his hand out for Anabelle to help her.

“Yeah. I stick to the one I choose when I got out from the Underground. But it’s only on paper. I don’t use it.” she explained as she seated herself behind her love.

“You can use mine, if you want.” he offered with an expressionless face. 

He wasn’t even looking at her when he said those words, so he surely didn’t see their effect on Anabelle. For the second time within fifteen minutes her mouth fell open.

‘You could at least show some emotion when you’re literally proposing, stupid.’ she whispered, burying her face in his back.

“You said something?” 

But she knew it wasn’t the case. Levi never cared for such things as official marriage, weddings etc. 

“I said, I will consider it.” she replied cockly, but couldn’t hide her smile.

“Emmet’s already using it so you will stand out. Now let’s hurry. We need to change those wet clothes.”


	8. The family of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anabelle steals the spotlight with her great comeback, but worry not! Emmet is still everyone's sunshine. Find out how Anabelle will spend evening with the Survey Corps, before going back home with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month I finally deliver half of the chapter I wanted to give.  
> I'm so sorry! (hits the ground with her head)  
> I hope you enjoy it the new chapter. I wanted to upload it as soon as I can, so I checked it only once, so there for sure are mistakes and lame sentences. I may or may not correct it later. I had fun writing it, though. So I hope you like this chapter too.

Chapter 8

_“Levi…” he heard a gentle, charming voice. “Hey, Levi. Are you asleep?” she asked, caressing his raven hair on her lap with loving touch._

_“Nah. Just relaxing.” he opened his eyes and looked at the girl above him. The sunlight squeezing through the hole in the cave’s ceiling encircled her, creating a halo around her head and making her look like a goddess._

_But this heavenly like afternoon on the lone lea in the depths of this hellhole known as Underground City wasn’t enough to erase all the worry from her petite face._

_Levi sighed and sat straight looking at her._

_“Ana, stop that.” he ordered and flicked her on the forehead._

_“Ouch.” she instantly put her hand on the aching place between her brows. “Stop what, you dimwit?!”_

_“You worry too much.” he sighed again when he saw her pout. “I know this action is risky, but we don’t have much choice. This fat pig has Jan as a hostage and the Survey Corps will come after us anyway, so at least we can use it to get the hell out of here.”_

_She smiled gently._

_“I’m glad Jan could get the medical care he needs. Even if he’s a hostage. But why did the Corps get interested in us now. Usually it was only Military Police…”_

_“Dunno. Maybe they want the gear back?” he joked, pointing at their vertical maneuvering equipment layed nearby on the ground._

_“Yeah, sure.” she smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. “Speaking of the gear, can you help me adjust the stripes?”_

_“Again? Are you stealing food behind my back, that you are getting fat so fast?”_

_“F-fat?!” she repeated indignated. “It’s muscle! You’re just scared that soon I will get stronger than you.”_

_“Ha!" He snorted. "Yeeah, sure…" he said mockingly._

_“Oh, you tease!” Anabelle jumped on him in a sudden attack._

_They started to wrestle, then fool around on the grass and then kiss as if it was the last time they would see each other._

_“So it’s finally happening… What do you want to do, once we are free?” she asked looking at the fragment of the sky above them as they laid on the hard ground in an embrace._

_“Free, huh?” he mused for a little._

_“Maybe you can become a hunter. You have great knife skills and I bet your aim is not bad too. Or maybe you can buy a carriage and combine work and travelling. Or maybe-” she started to mention._

_“Funny you don’t think I will remain a thug or maybe even become a killer out there, like Kenny…”_

_“Of course not! I know you. You are a good person, Levi. You may be able to steal, hurt and kill, but I don’t believe you like it. Here, we have to do things we do to survive, but out there, we will get our second chance. So?” she pressed._

_“Tch. Tea shop.”_

_“Tea shop?” she repeated with an amused smile and looked at him._

_“You heard me.” he said with irritation. “What about you?”_

_“Hmm… Maybe I will become a shop assistant in a certain tea shop.” she stated._

_“Who would want to hire you?” he mocked her._

_“Oh, shuddup.” she said and kissed him._

_After a while the sunlight disappeared from the cave. That meant that the sun was setting above the ground and it was time to go back to the house they shared with Farlan and Isabel._

_Levi and Anabelle put on the gear, fondly helping each other, and flew up into the air._

_*_

_“I won again!” Anabelle shouted with joy, when they landed in the alley, unnoticed by passersby. To her surprise Levi seemed impassive by her victory. There could be only one explanation for this. “No way! You did it on purpose! You let me win!"_

_“What can I say? I like watching your ass.” he said cheekly, but to tell the truth, he liked watching her enjoy the air, the little freedom they got from using the gear, and her smile when she turned around to look at him._

_“Asshole…” she said with pretended anger and walked away without waiting for him, knowing that he would be right behind her either way._

_Not even caring to turn around to confirm it, she reached out her hand to him. She knew that he didn’t like to hold hands in public. ‘It’s childish’ he often said, but they were in the secluded alley and she needed her sweet revenge._

_“Tch.” she heard him before she felt him grab her hand._

***

"Now you can talk without biting your tongue off." Levi told Emmet after he got off the horse and helped him do the same.

Anabelle jumped off the horse as well and looked around. They were inside the stables, back at the Survey Corps barracks. All the soldiers that have left the forest before them have already left their horses in the care of the ones on the duty in the stables and disappeared from the sight. It was only them and a couple of caretakers in the building now.

Anabelle stroked the horse's neck and walked around it to join Levi and her son on the other side of the animal.

"Did anyone ever do that?" she asked Levi humorously in relation to his previous statement.

"Yeah…There was one idiot who did that all the time." Levi said with a grim expression, remembering Oulo.

Just from the look at him, Anabelle knew she had brought up something she shouldn’t.

"I'm sorry." she said her condolences and gently squeezed his hand.

To bring back the spirit and change the topic, she kneeled in front of Emmet and spread her arms.

"Come to mommy, sweety!" she called Emmet who momentarily was in her embrace.

"Mommy, you're still all wet like father." Emmet noticed with laughter.

"I sure am. Do you want to share with mommy your warmth?”

“Yes!” he answered and hugged her tighter.

“You’re such a good boy! Why won’t you tell me all the stories from your stay with dad while we go to his room! I'm all ears! Did you have fun with daddy?" she motivated him and stood up with her son in her arms.

"Yes! It was great!" he answered and threw his arms in the air with euphoria. 

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow curiously and looked at Levi, who was just putting the saddle back on the rack.

Emmet nodded vigorously and started recounting from the beginning.

"First we met Uncle Erwin! He's soooo tall and kind! Then we ate together with Uncle, Aunt Hange and dad's friends from his squad! And there was this bre-...briefing the next day. Oh, and dad slept with me in bed like mommy! And everyone loved my clothes that mommy left me!" he told her, nearly jumping in her arms from excitation. 

"Hahaha They did, didn't they?" she laughed and looked at Levi’s reaction.

"Yeah, thanks for that." he said with a slightly irritated tone and motioned her to follow him.

"And later we went training! It was so fun! Dad is the strongest!! He could easily run with me on his back! And then… then...ah, yea, then I fell asleep after dinner and woke up in Uncle's Erwin room! He looked after me until father came back. Did you know that it was the real titan that ate his arm! Isn't it awful! And the next day I helped brother Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie and sister Mikasa and Sasha clean. It was fun too! Brother Eren held me on his back, so I could reach a shelf and I-… Ah! Nevermind… Then we went training again! But before that we needed to wait for other soldiers and I found this cat! Mommy can we take him home! Hawky won’t eat him, right?”

“I don’t know, darling... We will see.” she promised the boy. 

At the same time a certain, loud “tch” didn’t slip her attention. ‘He’s still angry about the hawk, huh?’ Anabelle thought. 

“And at the training I even got to fight!” Emmet added.

"You did?" she asked surprised and sent Levi a worried look.

"Yeah, he did good due to the training you gave him. I even found out he's got a _KNIFE_." he mentioned while opening the door to his quarters before them.

"Oh, well…" she muttered troubled and went in. 

"I'm not mad. That's impressive. Kinda crazy though." he assured her, closing the door.

"You would do the same, wouldn’t you?" she said in her defense.

"Probably."

"And today father took me with him to the forest! Mom!!! I was flying!" Emmet continued his story.

"Isn't it a wonderful feeling, darling!" she shared his excitement.

"Have you flown too, mom?"

"Yes, back in the days with your father!” she explained with nostalgia. “Now let's get you warm. It’s already cold outside and we don't want you to get sick, do we?" she said as she guided Emmet to the fireplace and searched for something to start the fire.

"You should be worried about yourself." Levi scolded her with his monotone and threw a blanket over her head while passing her.

"And vice versa. You're as wet and frozen as I am." she said and watched him start a fire in the fireplace. "Emmet, sit here and warm yourself, I will help your dad." she instructed him, covered his little body in the blanket that Levi gave her and kissed his forehead before following Levi further into the room.

She followed him to the bathroom where he also started to fire a fireplace to heat the water (already prepared in the four buckets near the tub) for the bath. He was still working on fire, when she gently touched his shoulder. He was mildly shivering. 

"We should get out of those wet clothes." She said and started to unbutton his cloak and shirt.

"Eager, aren't we?" he joked as he turned to her and also started to undress her.

"Aren’t we both?" she said playfully and nibbed his bottom lip. 

Levi half sat on the edge of the tub and watched nearly topless Anabelle untie her shoes. 

"Don't stare at me. It's embarrassing. Also, you should take your pants off as well or your balls will freeze."

He snorted "Big mouth as always. And why are you embarrassed? I saw you naked countless times."

"Yeah, but that… was a long time ago…" she said with slightly concerned tone and with the tips of her fingers she touched the stretching marks that decorated her abdomen and thighs.

Levi watched her carefully. "They are from pregnancy?" he asked and she nodded with a troubled smile. "Are you ashamed of them?"

"No. They are proof that I am a mother. But…"

"Say it." he pressed.

"Do they make me ugly?" she asked sincerely worried about his opinion.

He looked at her for a rather uncomfortable long moment.

"Do you really think something like stretch marks will make me look different at you? Especially when I was the one who caused them."

"Oh, so now you want to take the responsibility for them?” she asked amused and closed the distance between them. “Then what should I do with you?" 

"How about you get out of your underwear and jump into the bath, before you get sick? Then you can do whatever you want to me at home.” he whispered to her ear. “You’ll be no good, if you catch a cold." he added seriously. 

“Fair enough.” she laughed and poured one bucket with cold water and a pot with already boiling water in the bathtub. In the meantime Levi hanged another pot with cold water above the fire.

“Good to know we still have chemistry going between us.” she continued the conversation.

“Too bad we learn that when I’m at work.” he answered, holding her by the waist.

"I don’t think it will get better at home." she passed the bad news.

"Right. No sex when kids can hear you." he assumed.

"Perks of parenthood.” she sent him an amused smile.

"We haven't seen each other even for a full day after all those fucking years and all we think about is sex.” he stated in disbelief.

“We are really helpless, aren't we?" she added with a laugh.

"Helpless or not,...” Levi hid his face in her neck and sighed loudly with relief. “I’m glad you’re alive... and back with me."

Anabelle was so moved by his words, she uncontrollably hugged his head. She loved this man so much. Since their first kiss in the Underground City until today, she never stopped loving him. And she felt his feelings for her haven’t changed as well.

Levi held her tightly and stroked the stretching marks on her abdomen with his thumbs.

"And don't worry about such trivial things anymore." he added to ease her mind.

"Thank you. It means a lot." she said and kissed him.

"Water is ready. You should bath and warm yourself up.” he proposed.

“What about you?” she asked concerned.

“I will change into something dry and maybe go to Erwin's bathroom." 

“No. You should bath first. I’m the one at fault for this situation, this is your room and your health is more important for humanity right now.” she opposed.

“Bullshit. Don’t argue and jump in that tub or I will throw you.” he threatened.

"Then we should bath together." she offered.

"You can't really think it's a good idea. You, standing in your underwear here, are enough to make me hard and Emmet is right behind this door."

"So bring Emmet in. We can bath all together and you won’t have any funny thoughts then.” she suggested with a smug smile.

***

Levi swept back his wet hair with his hand and rested his head on the towel on the end of the bathtub with a loud sigh. 

The air was heavy due to the humidity from steaming, hot water. Once in a while the cracks of burning wood reminded about themselves from the fireplace on the right. The night outside the window was quiet, but this little bathroom was far from it. The room was filled with joyful laughs, giggles, and cheerful talks.

Levi, Anabelle and Emmet. All three of them ended up in one, hot bathtub. To Emmet’s joy, Anabelle amusement and Levi’s frustration, of course. Emmet was sitting in the right end of the tub, facing his mom in the middle. Behind her, looking at her back, was Levi, leaning on the left end of the bath with legs spread and arms stretched on the bathtub frame. 

To Levi’s surprise, Anabelle was right. The sight of her naked back with black, wet strands sticking to her smooth skin was indeed tempting to touch and kiss, but with Emmet in here, his thoughts were repressed by his cheerful sounds. The way he laughs when Anabelle is playing with him while washing him. Her loving voice when she speaks to her son… It filled Levi’s mind with such delight, he couldn’t believe he lost six years of this… Well, saying “lost” wasn’t the right way to express what he’s done. He gave his all for the last six years, so that his and any other child wouldn’t have to watch his mother getting eaten by titan. So that mothers didn’t have to let their sons and daughters go die somewhere they couldn’t even come say goodbye.

Levi sighed and started to play with one strand of Anabelle’s hair, which startled her.

Yes, his life was full of death, pain, loss, but... For the first time in forever, Levi felt that his life wasn’t all about losing people that meant something to him, but also gaining. He’s never thought that after all these years he would meet Anabelle alive and, what’s more, with their kid. That after all the terrible things he’d done, the ‘hurt or be hurt’ would be replaced with ‘love and be loved’. ‘Love’. It sounded so absurd and naive. Same goes for ‘family’, but here we are. 

Maybe it was gods’ or fate’s or whatever’s, that is ruling this world, cruel play before he gets killed in the next expedition? To taste something he never thought he wanted, just before ripping it from him.

Well… Karma’s bitch, right? After all the killing he’s done. After all the lives he couldn’t save. He deserved to be punished in the most cruel way, right?

“Hey.” he heard Anabelle’s worried call. “Everything okay? You spaced out.”

He looked in her deep, blue eyes and put his palm on her cheek. 

Anabelle turned around in the bath even more, concerned by his strange behaviour. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just enjoying the moment.”

"I hope you really do." she said and as an answer to his affectionate gesture she turned her head and put a small kiss on the hand that caressed her cheek. Then she got back to washing their son's hair.

"Your hair grew long, Emmet. We should give you a cut soon." she noticed, which made Levi forget his nagging thoughts and look above her shoulder at their son. 

Emmet's hair became indeed quite long. Black, straight strands have already started to cover his neck.

"What do you think, Levi? Maybe we should give him an undercut like yours? He would look even more like you then." she teased him.

"You want a son or a copy of me, woman? Decide already."

"Oh, you’re certainly one and only. Besides, Emmet is too adorable to ever become your copy." she declared squishing her son in a hug.

"Is that so?" he answered with a slight smirk.

She then turned around, reached her hand to him and started to stroke his neck and the back of his head.

"Where do you cut your hair? Is there any good barber around?" she asked interested.

"Dunno. I do it myself."

"With clippers, right?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup." he gave a simple answer.

"Nothing changed, I see. Would you mind if I cut your hair next time?"

“It’s a strange question to ask. But no. I won’t mind.” he replied with a curious look.

“I’m glad.” she smiled gently.

Suddenly they heard a strong knock to the main door.

“Tch.” 

“You expect someone?” Anabelle asked and watched as Levi got out of the bathtub and reached for the towel.

“No. It’s probably someone with reports or…” he stopped mid-sentence. “Shit!”

“What?” she asked concerned.

“I will tell you when he’s gone.” he answered enigmatically and with a towel wrapped on his hips, he shouted through the door ajar. “Come in!”

Anabelle didn’t have a clue who just walked through the door in the next room, but it became crystal clear in the moment she heard this low, calm voice.

“Levi?” Erwin called when he didn’t meet anyone in the room.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Wait.” Levi said through the bathroom door while quickly dressing up.

According to the sounds coming to the bathroom, Erwin walked around the room and sat down on the couch. Anabelle got out of the tub as well and after wrapping a towel around herself, she helped Emmet out. Levi was buttoning his shirt when he heard Commander’s voice again.

“I presume Miss Anabelle and Emmet are with you in there?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Levi answered shortly.

“The soldiers, and by that I mean Mikasa and Sasha, were nice enough to lend their own clothes to you, Miss Anabelle. They asked me to give them to you when I was on my way here.They were worried that you might get sick before you manage to go home.”

“Really? That’s really kind. Thank you. I’ll later express my gratitude to the girls.” she said through the door.

“You’re welcome.”

“So? You came here to give me something, right, Erwin? Hurry up then and get out.” Levi said, as he came out and carefully closed the bathroom door, to protect Anabelle’s dignity from Erwin’s eyes.

Erwin snorted with laughter on how protective Levi became and how pissed he was by his sudden intrusion. 

“Yes. I brought you your ‘punishment’ as we agreed.” he said and put a couple of papers on the coffee table before him. 

Levi came to Erwin’s side, took the clothes for Anabelle under his arm and went over the papers. He then put them on the small pile on his desk. 

“That’s quite manageable in a few hours.” Erwin stated, looking at the pile of papers.

“I can give them back to you. It will be done then in 15 second.” he retorted.

“No thanks. I have my own pile to deal with.” Erwin smiled and sighed. 

“Lately, it feels like that’s all we do.” Levi said, looking with disgust at the papers.

“Soon we will be over with it and could concentrate more on training, planning and testing new weapons and strategies.” Erwin consoled him and turned around to head to the exit. “Before I forget, the queen wants to see you the day after tomorrow.”

“The queen?!” Anabelle shouted shocked, opening the door widely. 

Erwin and Levi looked at her in surprise. Erwin though quickly averted his eyes from her, considering she was wearing only the towel. 

“Do you have any shame!? Dress up and close the fucking door!” Levi nearly yelled and threw clothes at her. “And stop eavesdropping!”

“Father, do you know the queen?” Levi unexpectedly heard from below.

When he looked down, his eyes found Emmet, who unnoticed to anyone, sneaked out of the bathroom when Anabelle opened the door and still in his birthday suit was standing there and pulling Levi’s trousers to get his attention.

Levi put a hand to his face in disbelief and after a moment picked Emmet up.

“You need to dress up before you show yourself to others, son.” he instructed his son.

“Like mother, like son.” Erwin stated with amusement which was met with Levi’s angry glare. 

“Anyways, when you finish the papers, give them back to me no matter what time. Then you’re dismissed until your meeting with the queen.” 

“What? But-” Levi wanted to correct him, thinking Erwin made a mistake.

“Levi, I’m giving you the day off. See you later.” Erwin clarified and left the room. 

Emmet observed the stunned look on his father's face for a while, before he heard his mother’s voice from the bathroom door frame.

“He’s not as half bad as I thought he would be.” Anabelle expressed.

Levi turned to her voice.

“He’s getting soft with age.” Levi made an explanation in which Anabelle didn’t believe at all.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Tch. Why aren’t you dressed up yet, anyway?” he asked with slight irritation at the sight of her only in the trousers and her bra that dried up near the fire.

“I can’t button up the shirt. I guess I need to wait for my clothes to get dry.”

“No wonder you can’t. You’re more busted.” he said as if it was obvious and with his free arm, searched for something in his closet.

“Wha-?! Wait. Did you just compare me with others and thus admit that you check out your female soldiers? Perv!” she said jokingly.

“What? Fucking no.” he denied and threw her his shirt. “Wear this. It should be larger in shoulders. I will dress up Emmet in the meantime.”

“Thanks.” she replied and started to put on his shirt. “Who would have thought a thug from the Underground City would become Survey Corps’ Captain, Commander’s right hand - pun not intended - and would have a private audience with the very queen?”

“Beats me. But ‘the queen’ is not a big deal. Historia was a brat in my squad.” he explained while giving Emmet his clothes and helping him get dressed.

“Seriously? I knew she was a soldier before, but not she was in your team. So she’s friends with Eren and the rest too, huh? What could she want from you, anyway?” Anabelle asked as she went to the bathroom again.

“I guess it’s something about an orphanage.”

“An orphanage?” she asked as she came back and to his side and without a word started to dry Levi’s hair with a towel.

“She wants to create one for the kids from the underground. I offered her my help.” he explained, not even commenting on her ministrations.

“Oh, Levi.” she cried and hugged him from behind. 

It was really moving to her how he was trying to give others the chance they didn’t get when they were kids. The chance to live above the ground. The chance to live without fear of shelter and food. The chance to live.

“Can I help somehow? I really want to. I’m good with kids, you know.” she asked with a bright smile and enthusiasm. 

“I want to help too!” Emmet added happily.

“I’m sure there will be a lot of work to do. I will talk to the queen.” Levi assured and patted Emmet’s head.

“Thank you.” Anabelle said and kissed him on the cheek.

Finishing helping Emmet, Levi stood up from his crouch position and looked Anabelle up and down. With her long, black hair still damp and let loose, and in his slightly too large shirt, she looked surprisingly appealing. And those eyes. Oh, those stunning, blue eyes that seemed to look right into his soul. He was so enchanted by this woman.

“Unfortunately,...” he started. “I have some paperwork to do. I will bring you and Emmet some food and call a carriage for you to get home.”

"You’re not coming with us?” she asked surprised.

“I remember where you live. I will join you once I’m done. There is no need for you to wait.”

“I will.” she declared and looked at Emmet who was as determined to not let go off Levi’s side as her. “We will. No matter how long, we will wait and go back home together.”

Levi silently looked at Anabelle and Emmet and considered their words.

“Very well.” he finally agreed and turned to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Anabelle asked confused.

“I said, didn’t I? Food. You still need to eat. I don’t plan to listen to your growling stomach for a few hours while I work.”

“Oh, no, no!” she stopped him and switched to the bossy tone. “You’re busy and I’m a nuisance. The faster you sit at that desk the better. I will go and bring something for you. Emmet will show me the way, right, darling?”

Emmet nodded happily in response.

“Tch. Suit yourself.” Levi said and headed to his workplace. “But don’t cause any problems.”

“I’m sure Emmet already knows that.” she said with a teasing smile.

“I’m talking about you, Ana.” Levi answered not falling for it.

Anabelle bit her lower lip and snorted.

“Okay, sweetie.” she took Emmet's hand and turned to the exit. “Let’s go have some fun!”

The last thing she heard before closing the door after them was Levi’s loud sigh.

*

Anabelle as calmly as she could poured the soup from the big pot in the dining hall. It was placed on the table pushed against the wall near the kitchen, so that all soldiers could take their dinner whenever they wanted. It was also in a place where everyone in the room could easily see her. And of course, they looked, which made her nervous as hell. There were a lot of new recruits around so she thought she would blend in quite well. But there she was - a sudden celebrity and a gossip’s topic. She was used to being ignored or even not noticed by the others, not being in the spotlight! But with the current situation, there was no other way. Emmet by her side was like a big sign that told everyone that she was ‘Captain Levi’s woman’. She also had this ‘luck’ that she came to the dinning hall when nearly all the soldier’s were there. And of course, there were also the soldiers that saw her jumping on Levi and picking a fight with him in the woods. 

“No chance of staying incognito, huh?” she murmured to herself and with two plates in her hands, she turned to her son. “Em, take your plate and let’s go to papa.”

“Miss Anabelle.” she suddenly heard a voice behind her, that made her shiver.

“Tch.” she mimicked Levi, which made Erwin snort. “You have a bad habit of sneaking up on people. And I told you to drop the ‘miss’.”

“Uncle Erwin!” Emmet called with joy and ran to his side, forcing himself not to hug him without question, as father instructed. But he did it anyway.

“It’s good to see you so soon and… dressed, Emmet.” he said and caressed the boy’s head. “You too, Anabelle.” he added, turning his gaze at the woman. 

His words reminded her that she stormed from the bathroom only in the towel in front of him and that sent a shameful blush on her cheeks. 

“Levi is not here with you?” he asked and looked around. “Wait. Of course not. If he was, he would be right by your side. So you came here by yourself?”

“I showed mom the way!” Emmet explained with great pride. 

“Good boy.” Erwin praised him.

“And now, we are going to bring father dinner!” he added.

“Is that so?” Erwin looked at Anabelle for the confirmation. 

“Yes, so if you excuse us, we will be taking our leave.” Anabelle stated firmly. 

“Let’s eat here together. Levi will be mad, if you spill the soup on his floor. You can bring him his plate after you finish.” Erwin proposed with a convincing excuse.

Anabelle wanted to kindly decline, as she wanted to escape from all those prying eyes, but Emmet preceded her. 

"Yes! Let’s do this!” Emmet jumped with excitement and without his plate ran to one of the tables deeper in the room. Anabelle recognized the people sitting there. They were members of Levi’s squad.

“I see you won over not only Levi’s, but my son’s heart too. Should I be jealous?” she noticed jokingly, giving Erwin the plate that was meant for Levi and taking Emmet’s plate that he didn’t take from the table.

“Did I really?” he asked, raising his thick brows.

“Come on, if Levi didn’t like you he wouldn’t follow you like a shadow and listened to your orders.”

“Well, there is some right in your words, but I don’t think it is me that owns his heart.” he answered with certainty.

Anabelle smiled warmly and followed Emmet to the table. 

When Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Jean spotted the Commander and Emmet’s mother approaching they started to rise from their seats in respect.

“At ease, soldiers.” Erwin motioned them to sit back.

“Would you mind, if we seat with you.” Anabelle asked with her charming voice.

“No, of course. Please.” Eren assured and the rest followed him.

“Thank you.” Anabelle said and, with Emmet on her lap to not take more seats, sat next to Sasha and Connie. Erwin sat next to her. On the other side of the table was sitting Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Armin.

As usual, Commander’s presence was so intimidating, the young soldiers didn’t know how to start the conversation. But without exception, they all wanted to talk with Anabelle. They wanted to know more about her and her past with the Captain. They didn’t want to be nosy, but she impressed them so much in such a short amount of time. She looked beautiful, calm and charming, but at the same time she was fearless as she challenged and opposed Captain Levi today. She could also fight on par with him!

But the conversation wasn’t happening. Only Emmet would say something to his mother or Commander Erwin once in a while.

Suddenly the rescue came. 

“Anabelle? Is it really you?” Hange asked as she just entered the dining hall and headed to Erwin when she spotted his blonde head.

“Ah, Miss Hange, right? Long time no see.” Anabelle greeted her.

“What are you doing here? And where is Levi?” Hange asked confused.

“He’s in his office working. I came in the afternoon to pick up Emmet and for various reasons stayed until now.” she explained shortly.

“If not for Emmet, I would think you’re one of the new recruits. Especially since you’re wearing our uniform. Guessing from the size, that’s Levi’s, right?”

“Yeaa, he lended me his coat and shirt, since my clothes got wet.” Anabelle started to explain with a troubled smile. “I also wanted to somehow blend in, but I guess it was all for nothing. Oh, right! Mikasa, Sasha, thank you for the trousers. I will wash them and give you back as soon as possible.”

“No problem.” Sasha assured.

“I’m glad we could help.” Mikasa added kindly.

“I think I missed something really funny today.” Hange said as she borrowed a chair from the table nearby and sat at the table top. 

“Oh, you did.” Erwin told her with a smirk and took a sip of his drink. (It was water.)

“Do I really need to ask? Spill the beans!” Hange nudged him.

“She smacked Levi into the ground, sparred with him in the woods and somehow ended up in a creek.” he told her in a nutshell.

“OOH! Why wasn't I there?!” Hange cried pained.

“Woow… I have an impression that you really like to know everything that you could later use to tease and irritate Levi with.” Anabelle noticed with amusement.

“Says the person that purposely prepared a little copy of our uniform for Emmet.” Erwin pointed.

"Fair enough.”

“But seriously, Miss, you have balls to do something like this!” Connie said impressed.

“Oh, come on. Levi is not that sca… Oh wait. No. You’re right. If I wasn’t in relationship with him, I would be dead by now. I don’t fear him because I know our spars always end up with s-...” she cut her tongue, reminding herself that Emmet was also there, and generally she shouldn’t talk about something so inappropriate. But well, guessing from the blush on Eren, Armin and Jean faces, most of the interlocutors already knew what she was about to say.

“With what, mom?” Emmet asked innocently.

“With super fun, darling.” she kissed his head and turned to the rest at the table. “Sorry, I said too much. But it’s so easy to talk with you.”

“Well, it’s not like Levi doesn’t have a big mouth. We are used to worse things.” Hange assured with a laugh.

“But I must admit that, from what I have seen, you really know how to fight. You even trained Emmet. And from what Levi has told me, you also can use maneuvering equipment.” Erwin noted what was met with a surprised look from his companions at this table.

“Really?!” they asked in unison.

“Ugh… Well… Levi taught me how to fight. To survive Underground, it’s better to know some basics. Especially when you’re part of a gang.” it slipped her tongue.

“A gang?!” the boys and Sasha squealed.

“Well, not the ‘gang’ gang. I mean… We were a group of thugs, but we weren’t the bad guys. Just a bunch of people trying to survive and…I think I’m digging my own grave right now.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t arrest you.” Erwin assured her with an amused smile.

“But you would have if I was with Levi, Farlan and Isabel six years ago.” she stated with an unexpectedly serious tone.

“Probably. But since we seized all of the stolen gear and caught the culprits red-handed, the Survey Corps didn’t have the authority and reason to take any more action there. The Underground is not in our jurisdiction.”

“All of the stolen gear, huh?” Anabelle repeated with a smug face, which made Erwin look at her in disbelief.

“Miss Anabelle?!” he asked with shock and worry.

“Easy. I’m joking.” she assured him with a chuckle, but to be honest… She wasn’t joking. Even Levi didn’t know that she still had the dimensional maneuvering gear she used in the past.

"So you really could use the gear? And you were self-taught as Levi?” Hange asked with curiosity.

“Yeah, we didn’t have anyone to teach us in the Underground anyway. Oh, it was so much fun, you know. For the brats like us, it was like a taste of freedom.”

“I get what you’re saying.” Jean said, imaging how much that meant for someone caged under the ground since they were born.

“Since you know how to fight thanks to Levi. And can use the gear as good as him when he joined the Survey Corps, and I saw with my very eyes how good he was, you could easily become our member. Right, Erwin?” Hange came to the conclusion.

“That would be interesting.” Erwin admitted.

“I want to join too!” Emmet declared with enthusiasm and put his hands on the table with determination.

“Haha, I’m sure you will someday, honey, but mommy isn’t joining the military.” she assured him and turned to the soldiers. “You really flatter me, Hange, Erwin, but I’m not cut to be a soldier. Besides, I already have a job and my own life-time duty. Right, buddy? I won’t quit being your momma that easily.” she said and playfully poked her son’s nose.

“Right.” Erwin agreed with a smile.

“So how was your trip? Did the business go well?” Hange asked to change the topic.

“Oh, yes. I found some new customers and herbs suppliers.” Anabelle shared the news.

“I can’t wait to visit your shop, then.” Hange confessed with anticipation.

“Me too! I can’t wait to see Auntie at our home! And everyone! Please, come soon!” Emmet invited all of them with a big smile and slight impatience.

“But seriously, it’s too convenient to be a coincidence.” Jean noted.

“I know what you mean. Sometimes I think tea is what’s flowing in our Captain veins.” Connie agreed.

“You’re right. Anabelle, with her own tea shop, is a perfect match for Levi.” Erwin said in a teasing way.

“So, is it really a coincidence?” Hange asked Anabelle with a smug look.

“Oh, I got busted.” Anabelle laughed.

“Seriously?” everyone asked.

“Yes and no. I worked in a lot of places before, but I found this one by accident and stuck to it. It was inevitable anyway.” she explained.

"What do you mean?” Mikasa inquired confused.

“Well, Levi always wanted to have his tea shop. At least he dreamt of it before… before everything.” she clarified and finished with a rather gloomy expression. She wondered if it would ever be possible for him to own this tea shop with her.

“Hoo?” Hange was taken by surprise, but some other soldiers let their imagination work.

“I just imagined Captain in an apron as a shop assistant and I can’t throw it out of my mind.” Sasha confessed with terror.

“Should I hit you hard enough to make you forget.” Connie proposed.

“Talk about things out of character…” Jean added in disbelief.

“So how long do you know Captain Levi?” Eren asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, very loong.” she admitted. “I knew him before you guys were even born.”

“Huh? Then how old are you?” Connie asked without thinking.

“Connie!” Armin and Jean scolded him immediately. In the end, it was rude to ask woman her age.

“It’s alright.” Anabelle laughed and started to think. “Hm… I haven’t thought about it in a while. Let’s see. Emmet was born on Levi’s 26th birthday, and he will be 6 in December, so Levi will be 32, I am 5 years younger, so I should be around 27 now.” she counted.

“Oh, so we are similar age. I’m slightly older, though.” Hange noticed.

“How adventitious it is that Levi shares his birthday with his son.” Erwin noted.

“I can assure you, I didn’t plan it.” Anabelle chuckled.

“So Emmet hasn’t finished his six years yet, huh?” Eren asked to confirm.

“Oh, yeah. This little fella likes to tell he’s older than he really is. As soon as the summer started, he declared that he’s halfway through the year, so he can already tell people he’s not five, but six.” she explained while tickling her son as punishment.

“How do you do this, Miss Anabelle? You look so young. I thought you were in your early twenties.” Sasha told her with utter admiration.

“Huh? Really? Um... Thank you.” Anabelle answered somehow troubled.

“I still can’t believe you’re Captain Levi's wife. How is it possible?!” Connie leaned on his chair in a deep thought. He was also so impressed by her he didn’t even notice his mistake.

“Wife?” she repeated surprised.

“You dumbass.” Jean scolded him.

“What?” Connie was lost.

“I’m not Levi’s wife.” Anabelle clarified kindly.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” the boy apologized with shame.

“My guess is, that you’re not his wife ‘yet’.” Hange concluded.

“From my point of view, you’re already his wife in his eyes. He just doesn't care if it’s official or not.” Erwin also gave his opinion.

“Well, if that’s so, I guess it’s time to bring my hardworking husband some food.” she announced jokingly and stood up. All jokes aside, thinking about Levi as her husband made her really happy inside. “It was nice talking, but we will take our leave now. I hope we will meet again soon. Say your ‘good nights’ Emmet.” she told her son, holding his hand.

“Good night, everyone!” he said loudly and as usual with a bright smile.

“Sleep well, little angel.” Sasha cried to him.

“Nighty.” “Good night.” All the soldiers at the table send him their farewells.

“See you.” Hange said to Emmet and Anabelle.

Erwin however stood up as well and with his usual calm and serious manner he offered “I will escort you.” 

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Anabelle asked him playfully and followed.


	9. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally finishes his work and can leave barracks with his family. He then finds a place he can come back to and call home.  
> In this chapter Emmet generally sleeps, but Levi and Ana... Well, they are busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Like the storm that is approaching, here comes the new chapter! (Yeah, I'm in love with Vergil theme now. Highly recommend "Bury the light" from DMC 5 soundtrack by Casey Edwards and Victor Borba)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this and I wish everyone good health, little stress in life and freedom and human rights, that even in times of pandemic and in fucking 2020, we still need to fight for.  
> Stay strong everyone! And good luck to students, that (like me) started a new academic year not so long ago.

CHAPTER 9

The work was done. Levi gathered all the documents scratched on his desk and aligned them. Leaning back in his chair he sighed and rubbed away tiredness from his eyes. It was for sure already past midnight. The paperwork Erwin left him, took him longer than he thought and now he was in a pickle...

Levi looked up over his desk at the couch. There, warmed by the dying embers in the fireplace was sleeping Emmet, embraced by Anabelle resting as soundly as him.

They came back with a plate of soup and some bread for him a few hours ago. To his surprise, they didn’t come back alone. That prick Erwin escorted them all the way to the doors of his quarters and to Levi’s concern, he told Anabelle something that really distraught her. She tried to hide it and dismissed all the questions, but something was off and Levi wasn’t the type to let something like this slide. If Anabelle didn’t want to tell him what’s wrong, he needed to squeeze it out from Erwin. 

Levi stood up from his chair, took the documents and headed to exit. On his way, he stopped by the couch and crouched. With all the fatigue from the travel and with her belly fed, it didn’t take long for Anabelle’s body to give up and force her to sleep even though she wanted to stay awake and wait for Levi. Even Emmet lasted longer, but in the end they both fell into Morpheus arms.

Levi caressed Emmet’s head and propped the blanket covering them, which started to slide. Anabelle and Emmet were sleeping so deeply, they didn’t even flinch when he touched it.

 _‘I guess that’s it for going ‘home’ today_ …’ he thought and left the room. 

He went straight to Erwin’s office. He didn’t care that it was the middle of the night. Erwin told him he could come anytime, so anytime it is. 

Levi knocked sternly, but quietly enough not to wake up half of the soldiers, and walked in without waiting for permission. As expected Erwin was still awake and working. With some papers in his hand, he was walking around the room, reading them.

“Oh, you finally came.” the blonde greeted him.

“Here.” Levi extended his hand to him and gave him the documents.

“Thank you.” Erwin took them and started to page through them. “So, what are your plans for your day off? I can’t even remember when was the last time you took a leave. You’re working even when you’re injured, so maybe that was… never?”

“Who knows.” Levi answered, unintentionally revealing his irritation.

“Something wrong?” Erwin asked, rising one brow.

“Tch. You tell me. What did you tell Ana? She seems off since she came back with you.”

“Aah… Well, I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve told her that we’re going to take action to retake Wall Maria soon. I didn’t tell her any details, because Emmet was there, but we all know what that means. She does too.”

“Why did you do that?” Levi asked calmly, but with a murderous look.

“Because I came to respect her greatly. And since she devoted herself to you, it wouldn’t be fair to hide it from her any longer. I know you planned to tell her yourself, and you still should, but as your superior I felt obliged to be the one, to convey her the truth. Also, I thought it was the last chance.”

“The last chance for what?” Levi hissed.

“To let her go. Though, I was sure she wouldn’t leave you now she has finally found you, I wanted to give her a chance to decide by herself, if it’s too much for her or not. I considered it would be too painful after you all go home. For both of you.”

“You meddle into others' business too much, you know that, prick?”

Erwin uttered an amused snort and sat in his chair.

“I only did what I thought was right.” he said and watched his subordinate open the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Spare me the excuses.” Levi let out an exasperated remark and slammed the door.

Levi strode back to his room with a really uneasy feeling. To be honest, he wasn’t angry at Erwin. Irritated - yes. But not really angry. He wasn’t grateful to him either. How was he supposed to touch that difficult subject now? The thing that made him glad though, was that Ana was still there, even though she knew about the expedition. Did that mean that she made her peace with the possibility of him not coming back?

When Levi walked into the room, Anabelle was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

“Levi?” she called him weakly as he gently closed the door and approached her silently. “I’ve heard a loud bang. Something happened?” she mumbled, fighting herself to not fall back to sleep. She was losing, though, and Levi could clearly see it.

“Sorry about that.” he whispered and slid his hands under her legs and behind her back. 

“What are you doin’?” she asked indistinctly, already snuggling in his arms.

“You don’t plan on sleeping on the couch, do you?” he asked as he headed to his bedroom.

She slightly shook her head, buried her face in his solid chest and locked her hands behind his neck.

When he laid her on bed, Anabelle unexpectedly didn’t let go of him.

“Ana?” he called her, still hovering above her, their faces next to each other.

“Levi, let’s go home.” she said directly to his ear with desperation and longing in her voice.

At that moment, something broke inside Levi. He hugged her fondly and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“We will go first thing in the morning. Now sleep. I’ll bring Emmet to you.”

“No.” she said firmly and moved back to look him dead in the eyes. It was obvious, she was now fully awake. “Let’s go now.”

Levi didn’t see a point in arguing with her, but was slightly concerned.

“You sure? You were sleeping quite soundly not so long ago.” he noticed.

“Just give me a minute. I will be ready before you finish packing your things and picking up Emmet.” she assured him, as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Without any comment, Levi did as Anabelle said. He grabbed some fresh clothes and put them and other necessities in the bag with Emmet’s belongings and then proceeded to get his son into his arms without waking him up.

“I’ll take the bag. It will be easier for you.” Anabelle offered as she came out from the bedroom.

“It’s quite heavy.” Levi warned, trying to talk her out of it.

“So is Emmet. I want to help you.” she insisted.

Levi gave in and put the bag on the floor, freeing his hands.

“Okay then.” he said and picked up the boy. 

Anabelle and Levi, with Emmet in his arms, left Survey Corps barracks without further ado in the middle of the night. Although it was summer, it was quite chilly, so Ana wrapped up her son in Levi’s cloak. The one with the wings of freedom. Before heading out she also borrowed from Levi one of his casual jackets, so the cool wind wasn’t bothering her either. 

They walked most of the way in comfortable silence, exchanging meaningful glances from time to time. The street was quiet (to nobody’s surprise) and lit by dim light of the street lights. 

Anabelle stealthily looked at Levi. She still couldn’t believe he hadn't changed at all in these six years. What’s more, he was even more handsome than she remembered. It was also nice to see him in his casual clothes. And with Emmet sleeping peacefully in his arms… It was a picture taken from her dreams. 

“If you think about it…” he started the conversation suddenly, which made her jump a little. “...It’s the first time we take a walk outside the underground.” Recollecting the day of their reunion, he corrected himself. “I mean, only the two of us.”

“And Emmet.” she added with a smile.

“Yea, and Emmet.” he repeated and looked down at their son’s sleeping face. “I still can’t believe I am a father.”

“I know it’s a lot to process. Sorry it all came out on you all of sudden, I...”

“Don’t.” he stopped her. “I had enough time to think about all of it. And we’ve already talked about your reasons for not telling me. Can’t say, I am not to blame too.”

“What?” she asked confused. For her, she - her stubbornness, pride, cowardness and delusions were to blame for not reaching out sooner.

“I could have tried harder to find out what happened to you and not just assumed you died like the rest. You can even say, I did to you the same thing my scumbag father did to my mother and me.”

Anabelle was so shocked by his words, she stopped dead in her tracks.

“You can’t be seriously thinking that.”

Levi also stopped and turned around to look at her. He couldn’t tell if she was furious or on the verge of tears.

“You are not your father. And I am not Kuchel. You hear me?”

“...” He looked at her with a serious expression for a moment and resumed his march. “You’re definitely more stubborn and wild than my mother. And less feminine.”

“Less fe- What’s that supposed to mean?!” she asked with pretended pout and ran to catch up with them. She then put her hand on his and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t let it bite you. I haven’t thought that you abandoned us even for a moment.”

“Then don’t worry about the past either. What’s done it’s done, anyway.”

“You’re right. I will stop my whening.”

“Finally!” he said with relief.

“Meanie!” she scolded him and laughed. Oh, how she missed those silly conversations with Levi. He always managed to cheer her up, no matter how troubled or sad she was. With him by her side, it always felt like everything would be alright. 

Anabelle sighed and with a smile on her face she looked up at the sky.

“It feels like nothing changed between us.” she said dreamy.

“Did it?” he asked bluntly.

“Well, no matter how much I wish we could, we can’t ignore the fact that six years have passed. A lot can change in such a long time.” she kept walking cheerfully with her hands joined behind her back. But inside she was really concerned. Yeah, there still was a lot of chemistry between them, but was it enough? It was comforting to learn from Levi’s comrades that in their eyes they were already like a married couple, but the heart of the man is a mysterious thing. And this one was the toughest one to decipher.

“Do you think we have changed?” she asked.

“What a dumb question is that? Of course we did.” he answered cheekly. 

“Yeah. You’ve certainly gotten ruder.” she noticed boldly.

“Tch.” he clucked. “It doesn’t matter, though. No matter how much time passes, what we experience along the way, what people we become, I don’t think there is anything that can change what’s between us.”

“Levi, did you just-” she started shocked, but he didn’t let her speak then.

“What I’m trying to say to that thick skull of yours, is that my feelings for you are still the same. Trust me. I thought about it a lot for the past few days.”

Anabelle couldn’t stop a blush forming on her face. She was red to the top of her ears. To think that she was the lucky girl that could force the former best thug in the city, famous Captain of the Survey Corps, humanity’s strongest soldier and the most secretive, bad mouthed and brash person to confess his feelings to her.

It made- HE made her so happy, she couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face. 

“Who would have thought, you would be so effusive on our first date under the starry sky.”

“Oh, shut up. I thought you sell tea, not some poetic bullshit.” he retorted.

“You’re funny, when you’re embarrassed.” she laughed to his awkwardness.

“Tch.”

“I feel the same.” she said suddenly as she stopped in front of him and then confessed. “I love you the same I did the day we parted. I want us to be together again.”

He looked at her with his narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes and after a moment of silence leaned forward and kissed her.

“Is that ‘I love you too, Ana. Let’s be together.’ kiss?” she asked playfully, rising one brow.

“You really like to get on my nerves.” he said and kissed her again.

* _Note: Emmet, unaware of anything, was still sleeping soundly between them in Levi’s arms._

They got to their destination not long after. It was the first time Levi was entering the building in which Anabelle and Emmet lived. They walked through the door that was next to the shop. It led to the staircase with additional doors in the back, probably to the backyard and on the side, to the shop. Anabelle went upstairs first with Levi following. 

When he entered her apartment on the first floor, he was instantly embraced by the scent of various herbs, mostly lavender and mint. The living room was lit only by the dim light of the candle that Ana was holding in her hand, but he could still recognise in the dark a simple wooden table with four chairs, neat kitchen full of herbs hanging above the counters and a cosy pile of cushions in front of the fireplace.

While Levi was looking around the apartment and testing the cleanliness of the room, Ana disappeared in one of the three other rooms. Soon after she came back and instructed Levi to follow her and put Emmet to sleep in the freshly prepared bed. 

After kissing her son goodnight, Anabelle and Levi went back together to the living room. Levi was still carefully scanning the surroundings, so Ana used this opportunity to make some tea for them, which he gladly accepted.

They stood in the kitchen embraced by the darkness, facing each other. Levi took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, showing his perfectly sculptured forearms. They've made Anabelle so distracted, he needed to repeat himself, because she didn't hear him the first time.

"Oi! Ana? I asked you, what did you put in the tea?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." if not for the darkness, he surely could have seen her red cheeks. "It's just honey and some lemon."

"Hmm… Honey, huh? Can you spare such expensive things on me?"

"It's on the house." she smiled.

"So, how is the business going?"

"Very good. I put a hand on some rare ingredients for a nice price, so I can have both wealthy customers and those that aren't so lucky. I also learned some things about herbs and basic medicine, so now you can also call me a herbalist."

"Well, well, well. Look at you. A real businesswoman. It's really admirable." he admitted with a smirk and took a sip of the hot tea.

"Thanks… I guess." she answered shyly.

"I'm glad." he said, suddenly in a really soft tone.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're successful and happy. I bet it wasn't easy in the beginning. Enduring pregnancy alone, working and raising a child… It must have been hard, but you did really well. That's why, I'm glad."

"Do you want to hear about Emmet's childhood? I mean, his life until now."

Levi felt his heart skip a beat.

"With pleasure."

They talked about Anabelle's pregnancy and every silly, cute and funny thing Emmet did for the next few hours. That way, Levi learnt most of the details he missed from his love and son's life. How the morning sickness would bother Ana every morning for the first few weeks. How she would go around the town to tell everyone when she felt Emmet kick for the first time. How scared she was when the labor kicked in. How cute and calm newborn Emmet was. How Emmet would chuckle every time he was tickled on the belly or his feet as an infant. How he would grab other people clothes and pull them down in order to steady himself when he was learning how to walk. How he became unstoppable when he finally did and running after him in the market became daily routine. How he would always fall to sleep when Anabelle started to sing one particular song. And how he always wanted to learn more about his father...

Levi would lie, if he said he didn’t have to hide his tears a few times. He missed so many important moments…

“Such a normal life like yours… sounds nearly like a fairy tale to me.” he admitted when Ana stopped her stories for a moment and looked at the city behind the window to avoid her gaze. He was sure she would look at him with pity right now and he didn’t want that. 

“But it's not a fairy tale.” she said with a gentle tone and reached her hand to caress his cheek. “It doesn’t have to be, does it? Once all of this is over, you can also live a normal life. With us.” 

Levi covered her hand with his own and fell silent for a long, heavy moment.

“I seriously don’t know if you’re my punishment or my redemption, Ana…” he said with a hushed voice and then looked her right in the eyes. “I know Erwin told you about retaking Wall Maria. When… IF I’m gone, don’t you ever think that this life of yours wasn’t all I ever wanted.”

“Don’t talk like you’re going to die. You-” she sounded desperately, but Levi continued calmly with what he wanted to say. 

“You’ve already given me more than I’ve ever deserved. If I fall during the next expedition, I will fall without any regrets, because in this shitty life I lived, I’ve at least got to be with you.”

Ana fought back her tears. 

She thought about how different their lives were. Yeah, she has struggled much on her own, but he… He provoked death everyday. He devoted his life to humanity. He has seen his friends die more times than he saw his son smile. He has already lost so much, suffered and struggled more than most of the people could bear. How many more deaths and gruesome things he has to witness before he could finally rest? And what if the rest won't come without sacrifice? 

What if Levi already had enough of such a painful life?

“Levi, do you wish to die?” she asked with pained expression.

“No. And I’m surely not planning to." 

That reassured her. 

"But I can’t lie to you, Ana. This expedition might be the one, I will not come back from. With so many unknowns and powerful opponents, it may be like a dance with the devil through hell.”

“So when? When is this?” she asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

“In less than two months.”

“So in two months…” she hasitated for a second, but then proceeded firmly. “After your return... Let’s get married.”

“What?” he asked with a laugh and raised his brows. He could clearly see she was serious, though.

“Retaking Wall Maria means victory, right? A new beginning for humanity. It can be a new beginning for us too.”

“Fast forward, aren’t you?” he crossed his arms with a kinda pleased expression.

“You offered your surname first. I’m just taking the offer.” she countered with a smug smile.

Levi snorted. Anabelle was really unpredictible, but that’s what he liked in her. Being with her was never boring. That’s why he reached his arms for her, imprisoned her in his embrace and started to kiss. 

“And technically.” she started between kisses. “We have a really long...” _kiss_ “...relationship record...” _kiss_ “...with a...” _kiss_ “...one...” _kiss_ “...hella long...” _kiss_ “...break.”

“Oh, shut up already.” he said and took off her shirt with great impatience.

He then lifted her, holding her under thighs and sat her on the counter. With both hands on the surface, he advanced with hungry kisses. Anabelle was literally melting under his touch. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hands under the fabric as fast as she could to feel his solid chest with her palms. She got distracted though when he started his way with the hot kisses behind her ear and slowly went down to her neck and chest. His teasing lips proceeded with agonizing patiency. But it was as much as a man can withstand. With growing rush and hunger prominent in his eyes, Levi took off her trousers and tossed them to the floor with the rest of their garments. The air was getting more and more heated and Anabelle could see and feel that he needed to be freed from his clothes too. She was glad that he didn’t have all these belts on him anymore. It would be the most frustrating thing in the world at the moment. Not breaking the kisses and his rummage on her naked body, with swift movement of his hand he unbuckled his belt and made a painful hiss when her hand suddenly stopped him from proceeding.

“Levi… bedroom… the first door on the right.” she instructed him between pants.

Without any delay, he picked her up and went to the room following her directions. As they vanished together in the intimacy of her bedroom, the sun started to rise.

_Note_ : _What happened in the bedroom, stayed in the bedroom._

_Note 2: Emmet is the hardest sleeping child in the world._


	10. A Peaceful Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spends his first day off in a long time with his family. He gets to experience a lot of family time while he still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year 💖  
> As always, sorry for the wait and thank you for reading.

The first thing Levi noticed, when his brain once again started to work, was the unusual loudness of the buzz of the city. The noise was muffled by the windows, yet it was still annoying.

The second thing was the fact he was sleeping in bed. Not the most everyday thing, though Emmet caused him to sleep in his bed recently.

The most weighting on his mind was the third thing. The familiar, yet long lost, warmth spreading from his side.

Levi’s eyelids flickered a few times, while he was waking up. He turned his head to the side, but didn’t dare to move any other part of his body even an inch, because snuggled to his arm was soundly sleeping the love of his life. 

Anabelle. 

Her mere presence was filling him with so many feelings. Peacefulness. Homeliness. Love. But also fear. Fear he would lose her and home she embodied once and for all.

It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he wished he had enough strength to be able to protect her, himself and the little boy who was rapidly and unexpectedly becoming the most important thing in his life. 

Emmet. His beautiful son. Creation of the feelings he shared with Ana. His spitting image. His living legacy which was...looking at him right now???

All sleepiness left Levi’s body at once when he noticed Emmet peeking from the entrance to the bedroom. When their eyes met the boy’s face lit up and it became obvious to Levi that he had only seconds before his son decided to storm into the bed with them. That would definitely wake Anabelle up. And after what happened in the break of the day, she deserved all the rest she needed.

Levi put a finger to his lips and raised his other hand (gently freed from under Ana) cueing his boy to stay silent and wait where he stood. He then proceeded to get out of the bed, but a quick peek under the covers stopped him. Shit. They were still naked. Good thing he stripped from his pants near the bed. Easy reach. He grabbed his garments and swiftly put them on. The shirt needed to wait, because it probably was still lying on the kitchen's floor.

Emmet was patiently waiting, but his eyes didn't leave him for a second. Levi really hoped he would avoid a conversation about why he was in bed with mommy without anything on and why there were clothes scattered around the house. 

As silently as he could, he crossed the room and reached for his son.

"Hey there." he said softer than he anticipated as he lifted Emmet and left the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Good morning, dad." the boy answered, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

A wave of warmth spread through Levi and he couldn't help but hug his son back.

After a moment Emmet giggled and exclaimed with his happy voice.

"Dad, you're crashing me."

"Oh, really? I thought you were tougher than that."

That got him one powerful hug in return.

"That's my boy." he praised with his usual tone, but with a hint of proudness. Sheesh, he was getting soft around this little fella more than he would like to admit. But as long as they were alone…As long as Erwin wasn't there to make fun of him!

"Can you make me breakfast, dad? I'm hungry." Emmet declared.

Levi frowned at his words. 

Shit. Right, even in the baracks he ate first thing in the morning. What time was it anyway? With the boy still in his hands, he looked through the window. The sun was high in the sky and the street below was way too busy to be early in the morning. Fuck, he slept longer than he thought. 

But that was no excuse for the starving boy in his embrace.

"Of course. What shall we get you?" he wondered as he looked around. He wasn't familiar with this place yet and apart from the clothes discarded at his feet, he didn't notice anything in particular. Where could Ana store her food? Or maybe she didn't have any stored, considering her business trip? Well, that was possible. Fortunately, she had few apples still left in the bowl on the counter.

"Emmet, what about this? I will cut you an apple and then we will go get some food at the market." he proposed.

"Yes! But… what about mom?"

Gosh, he was so pure and kind.

"Your mom is exhausted after her trip and she needs some more sleep. We can prepare dinner for her once we are back. Okay?"

Emmet nodded with enthusiasm and a wide smile.

Levi smirked at his reaction and set him on the floor. 

"Come on. Let's go wash our hands."

"I need to pee too!" Emmet exclaimed and ran to the bathroom without waiting for his dad.

Levi looked stunned as he disappeared behind the doors. Somehow Emmet was acting differently today, but he couldn’t grasp what precisely was different. He was more at ease, that’s for sure. He also approached him bolder. Oh… He got it. Emmet was on his own territory now. No longer a guest at an unfamiliar military compound. 

And maybe...maybe he was also getting used to his father’s presence. 

“Tch.”

Levi sighed. He wasn’t used to feeling his chest swell with love and joy. He wondered if he ever would be…

Not wasting any more time on such futile thoughts, Levi started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He picked up clothes scattered on the kitchen’s floor and when he found a washcloth to wipe the counters, Emmet came back. He sat him at the table and promptly went to wash his own hands. When he returned, he got on with cutting the apple in small pieces without a moment of waste. Levi would lie if he said he wasn’t hungry too, so when he set a plate before Emmet, he grabbed a fruit for himself and boiled water for tea. Emmet was eating happily, so he scanned the living room for his bag. In the daylight the apartment looked so different. More cosy and domestic. 

With an apple still in his mouth, he grabbed a fresh, black shirt and underwear from his bag. Quickly finishing up the apple, he threw the core away and changed his clothes in the bathroom, following with a fast wash-up. 

“Dad?” he heard the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Yes, Emmet? Did you finish eating?” he asked, kneeling down to his son.

“Um.” the boy nodded.

“So now, we need to get you ready. Can you show me where your clothes are?” 

“Yes!” without hesitation Emmet grabbed his hand and led him to his room.

Levi took in his surroundings in silent awe. Emmet’s room was clean and simple, but decorated with such care and love. He had a lot of books, but Levi doubted Emmet could read them fluently. When he was his age, he couldn’t read shit. Even now he wasn’t a bookworm. He simply didn’t have time. But he liked to read, so maybe they could read together. That was certainly a thing he should ask him about later. 

Then his eyes moved to Emmet’s bed. It was already made (clumsily, but still made), prominently by Emmet. It was also too big for him, adult sized, but it was understandable. Ana wasn’t swimming in money to buy Emmet bed his size, to later change it as he grew. There were also a desk, small wardrobe and a lot of wooden figures and fluffy toys and balls. 

Levi bent down and grabbed one handmade plushie looking like a Survey Corps soldier. He raised his brow and looked at Emmet.

“Did your mom make those?” 

“Yes, she made them all with woof!” he explained with joy.

“You mean “wool”?” he precised with a smirk.

“Um.” And there goes another nod.

Emmet then opened his wardrobe’s door and with great energy and enthusiasm started to pull out all the clothes he could reach. And that was of course more than he needed.

“Oi, oi! Stop, Emmet. We can go with this shirt and pants. We don’t need ten more.” Levi halted him and grabbed a pair of dark trousers and some reddish shirt. 

Emmet accepted them with a joyous smile and put them on with only a little help. 

After a short while they both were ready to go. Ana was still sleeping, so they left silently closing the door behind them. 

***

As expected the market was busy even at this hour. Gladly, Emmet was too excited by the opportunity to guide his father to the stolls his mother frequently visited to even think of running away or making a scene by random tantrum. Levi even wondered if his son was ever getting moody, but he wasn’t eager to check it. For now he could live without dealing with childish, unreasonable fury. 

When they bought all the ingredients they needed for dinner and some other supplies, Emmet got distracted by the pigeons near the fountain that were eager to steal his bun, so the boy was running around in order to save himself and his food. Of course, he was giggling and laughing loudly all the time. 

Levi was sitting on the bench nearby, with their bags by his side and a small smile on his face as he watched his son. It was a blissful afternoon until it was suddenly interrupted. First, by the warning squeal from “Hawky” that was circling above them from the moment they left the house. Second, by two garrison officers approaching him from behind. 

“Excuse me, sir.” one spoke, but Levi didn’t care enough to turn around to look at him.

“Sir, can we have a word with you?” the other man tried again, what earned him an irritated scowl from Levi.

“The fuck you want?” Levi hissed. How dared they to disturb him on his day off and while he was with his son.

The officer cleared his throat, trying to remain calm and professional. 

“Sir, are you here with this boy?”

“What’s your point?” Levi asked and raised his brow.

“We’ve got a report from a concerned neighbor that this boy was never seen with anyone except his mother before. We asked around and a lot of people confirmed that you were never spotted in this neighborhood. Can you tell us what is your relation with this child and where is his mother?”

At first Levi was shocked, then he was “this” close from bursting out with laughter. 

Did they just...? Did they really think he was a kidnapper? Good to know they took their job seriously, but oh boy… Clearly they didn’t recognize him and if not for his good mood today, they would be screwed by now. 

Noticing the commotion a lot of passersby slowed down to watch. Emmet also saw that something was going on, so he hopped back to his father’s side and put his palms on his legs. One of the officers instantly kneeled before him and started to make a connection with him to get the information out of him too. Pitiful and fruitless attempt though, cause Emmet eyes were glued to Levi, his full attention on him.

“He’s my son.” Levi explained with a stern face. “As for his mother, she’s waiting at home for us and…” he pointed at the bags. “these groceries.”

The officers exchanged troubled glances. 

“I understand, sir. It’s still concerning though, that you were never seen with the child before.”

“You can say that work kept me very busy.” he replied, focusing on Emmet before him who started to fidget in place.

“Can we ask where you work, sir?”

Levi for the first time raised his head to look at them and then stood up. 

“Survey Corps. Special Operations Squad.”

All blood drenched from the officers’ faces. 

Emmet squeezed his hands harder on Levi’s pants, which grabbed his attention.

“Dad, is everything okay?” he asked worried.

“Yea, the officers were just worried you got lost and didn’t know I am with you.”

“Ooh, thank you, mister officers! But I’m okay! I’m with father!”

Levi ruffled his hair, the smuginest smirk not leaving his face. 

“B-by any chance, are you Captain Levi?” one of the officers asked with shock.

Oh, so they knew him in the end.

“That’s right.”

Coming to their senses, officers saluted with terror in their voices.

“Apologies, Captain! We didn’t recognize you. Have a pleasant day with your son.”

And they ran off. 

Was his reputation really that bad? Well, Levi didn’t care enough to do something about it, if it was. He could still hear their whispering as they were walking away. 

“I didn’t know he has a family.” 

“I didn’t know he could smile! I saw him once and I thought that frown was permanent.” 

“When you look closer, the kid really looks like him…”

Levi sighed and turned to the boy by his side.

“Okay Emmet, time to go back. Mom is probably thinking we went playing without her.”

“Let’s go!” Emmet reached for his hand, which Levi took with pleasure.

***

When they got back, Anabelle was already out of bed, dressed in a simple wine red dress and her hair combed in a loose braid. She welcomed them with a wide smile and then Levi knew whose smile Emmet inherited. 

Their son let go of his hand and ran off in the speed of light to his mother’s embrace. 

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” she said as she hugged Emmet tightly.

Levi looked at them intensely, in silence trying to burn this image within his mind and soul, so that he could bring it with him to the grave.

“We bought you ingredients for dinner and some supplies.” he finally said, when Ana looked up at him and their gaze met.

“Thank you. You can put them on the counter.” she instructed and Levi followed. 

When he got close enough, Anabelle stood up from her crouch and planted a quick peck on his cheek. 

That startled him at first. He forgot how it was to have someone so affectionate around him. But he didn’t waste time to pay her back. The second the groceries touched the counter, he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer into one deep kiss. Couldn’t go too passionate about it though, cause Emmet was looking.

“Someone is in a good mood today.” she purred, their lips barely separated. “I wonder why is that?”

“Beats me.” he replied, kissed her forehead and freed her from his arms.

Anabelle composed herself, smoothed out her dress and looked at her boys.

“You’ve done all the shopping, so I will prepare the dinner. Did you like shopping with your daddy, Emmet?” she asked the boy joyfully.

“Yes! It was super fun! The vegetable lady even asked me how my day is! She also asked about you, mom. And the bread man thought I came alone, but dad was there too, so he told him I wasn’t. And we’ve also met dad’s friends. They looked scary, but dad told me that they were only asking if I’m lost. Everyone was so nice to me today!” he described to her their little tour to the market with great enthusiasm. But with every new sentence Anabelle's confused look at Levi intensified. Yeah, people from the market often talked with her and Emmet, but this was strange. Levi guessed what was on her mind, so he started explaining without waiting for her question.

“Apparently, I need to go out with you and kid more often, so the neighbors and garrison officers won’t take me for a kidnapper.”

“Even officers?” she snorted amused. “Don't they know you?”

“My face is not common knowledge. Everyone at the Survey Corps probably recognizes me, but other branches? Not so sure about it.”

“Even after this beautiful portrait in the newspaper?” she teased.

“Tch. You saw that?”

“How could I not? You were a wanted criminal after all. I must admit, they did quite a trick with the nose.” 

Levi sent her unamused glare. 

“Oh, don’t get mad, handsome. I would love you even with that nose.” she said, barely hiding her laughter.

“Really?” he snorted at her.

“Yea, but I wouldn't want our children to have it.” 

Levi couldn’t stop his laugh. 

When was the last time he had a reason to smile and laugh so casually?

“Okay, time to get to work! You can play together while I prepare dinner, boys.” she declared and set out to cook.

Levi looked down at his boy vibrating from excitement. Then he remembered books in his room.

“Emmet, do you want to read together?” he asked gently.

“No!”

Oh, that was a shocker. Emmet never really did object to him. 

“We can read in bed! Now we play!” he demanded.

“Okay, little warrior. So what do you want to do?”

“Fight!”

And that’s how a peaceful morning transformed into an afternoon brawling filled with giggles and laughter until homemade dinner came full of pleasant chit-chat (mostly between mother and her son). Then came an evening with its soothing reading session with Emmet on Levi’s lap. The day ended late into the night, when Levi and Anabelle fell into the slumber in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I didn't put all my mind and focus into this chapter, but I put a lot of love. I was desparate to deliver it to you on Christmas and... LEVI AND EMMET'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THEM! 🎉🎉🎉  
> Levi may seem slightly out of character, but come on! He can be happy sometimes too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, thanks for reading.  
> To be continued soon...


End file.
